Just Another Love Story
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: Abe is the new kid in Nishiura High School. Having a horrible three years in middle school, he decides to take a risk and come to this no name school, where he finds an all freshman team. These boys are super nice and he likes it here, only to find something a little better. A girl. A girl that happens to be best friends with his pitcher. What will he do?
1. 1

**NOTE: I don't own Big Widup or any of it's characters. I do however own the character Alexandria (Lexi) Mendrick. Please don't steal.**

**Ohmigawd, it's my first fanfic ever and the first chapter. I hope you like. :) Still in progress and will update asap. ^_~**

I'm the new kid in Nishiura High School. Looking around, I notice I'm in the front of the school. Booths are set up to the entryway for everything and anything. But not for one for what I am looking for. I continue passed, my nerves making a strong knot in my stomach.

I let no emotion show, a skill I picked up from the seniors in middle school. I choose not to think about those three years. My pitcher... Let's just say he was a jerk-hole. That's why I transferred. I was surprised I didn't turn into my pitcher.

As I turn the corner, I come face to face with a woman. Her eyes are a milk chocolate brown, along with her hair. It's blowing in the wind. A piece fell over her shoulder. She pushes it back, a smile pulling up her lips.

"Sorry, ma'am," I take a step back. She waves me along without a word. I follow. Trekking along the side of the school, we turn a corner to a fenced in baseball field.

"Whoa," I breathe. It was... It was...

"Nice, huh?" she asked. Who was this woman?

"It's," I motion to the field. What could I say? "_Beautiful_."

"I know we've been working on it all summer," she smiles. My heart sinks.

"I'm sorry, if I would've known I would've been here, helping," I apologize.

"It's alright, you can help us by playing well," smiles the lady. Play well? Is she the coach?

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I ask quietly. This woman is... Different... So to speak.

"Oh, I'm Momoe. I'm your coach," she smiles.

"C-coach?" I stutter. A woman coach? In baseball?

"You have a problem with that?" she glances at me from the side, placing her hands on her hips.

"N-no ma'am," I snap up. My back is straight, my arms pinned to my sides.

"So who are you?" Momoe turns from the field to look down at me.

"A-Abe Takaya, ma'am," I report.

"What position do you play?" Momoe inquires.

"Catcher, ma'am," I say.

"Great! We've been looking for one!" Momoe exclaims.

"Um, who're they?" I point to the guys walking toward us. One looks boundless with energy. From what I could see he has bright red-brown eyes with dark brown spiky hair to make them pop. He has a huge smile on his lips and is talking care free with the boy next to him.

Momoe doesn't look up from the little booklet in her hand, she speaks absently, "probably some of the team. We have practice at this hour."

"Practice," I mumble, watching the boys walk toward us.

"Whoa! Who's this?" the boundless kid runs up, leaving the other boy in his dust. I nod at the boy in front of me.

"My name is Abe," I say.

"Abe? Cool! My name is Tajima," smiles the boy. He sounds as if he is yelling.

"Tajima, shush," the other boy scolds. He has dark brown hair too, but his hair is longer, with a defiant piece in his face. He doesn't seem to mind it in his purple eyes. Him and the Tajima kid both have freckles dotting across their noses, "My name is Izumi."

"Pleasure. I'm Abe," I nod.

"Oh, don't be so formal," Izumi shoves his hands into his pockets, his figure relaxing in front of me. He smiles at me.

"Hey, Izumi! Tajima! Look who I found in the locker room!" a redheaded kid yells from a ways down. I see that he has headphones on. He's dragging a smaller boy by the collar. He looks scared, or is he nervous? I guess I won't know. His hair is the only thing I can see of him, for he turns to his captor and mumbles something. His hair is blonde and spiky. His captor mumbles something back. Izumi and Tajima both turn around to look. Izumi starts laughing first.

He turns to me and explains, "everyone has this job. Whoever finds that boy first gets to lead the stretches," he laughs again, "Looks like Mizutani gets his way today," Izumi says to Tajima, who nods.

"One day I have to find him!" Tajima exclaims.

"Tajima, _none_ of us wants you to lead the stretches," Izumi sighs. Tajima pouts.

"I don't care!" Tajima yells again. The boys finally reach us.

"Hey, new guy?" he asks, a smile on his lips, "I'm Mizutani."

"Hey, I'm Abe, pleasure," I nod. Izumi walks over to us, annoyance clear in his eyes. He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes.

"Loosen up!" he says as he's shaking me. What am I supposed to do? I stand there like an idiot.

"I'm M-M-M-Mihashi," the blonde kid looks from the ground, to me, then back to the ground. He's nervous. His hand grasps the fabric over his heart.

"Oh, so you found him?" a taller boy saunters over. His head is shaved and of what hair you could see it is grey-ish. His eyes are a soft brown, almost like Momoe's.

"Yeah," Mizutani whips around, "found him dillydallying in the locker room."

"I wasn't dillydallying," Mihashi argues weakly. Mizutani shoots him a look, "I have gym that period."

"Mihashi, we all know you don't have gym that period," Mizutani points out. Mihashi sighs.

"I wasn't dillydallying," he mumbles. His shoulders are shaking and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. I decide to try to befriend him.

"Hi," I stride over to the small boy. He glances up at me.

"Hi," he answers.

"What position do you play?" I question.

"P-pitcher," he stutters.

"Cool," I nod, "I'm a catcher," I smile.

"A c-catcher? I-I've never h-had o-one b-before," Mihashi stutters bad.

"You've never had a catcher?" I ask. Who doesn't have a catcher. Especially if you're a pitcher.

"Well, I've been stepping in for him during practice," Tajima raises his hand.

"A-and I-I-I have a-a n-net I throw into a-at home," Mihashi glances up to me, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Well, how's about you show me what you got," I smirk.

"Uhm," he looks quickly to Tajima who smiles and nods, "sure."

"Hey, Abe, do you need a glove?" Momoe asks, her hands still on her hips.

"No ma'am," I shake my head, "I have my own."

"Uhm, I have to warn you... My pitches... Are really slow," Mihashi says quietly, his eyes on the ground.

"Mihashi, shut up, you're pitches are great!" Tajima says, looping his arm around Mihashi's neck. Mihashi doesn't answer.

"Hey man, it's fine, I don't expect you to be the all star right away," I shrug.

"Okay," Mihashi whispers.

"You comin-"

"Ren!" a female voice cuts me off. Mihashi looks to the voice, as does the rest of the boys here.

"L-Lexi?" Mihashi asks.

"Hey," she smiles. Her smile... It's-it's perfect. Her eyes are hazel. Brown, blue and green. Beautiful. Her face is dotted with freckles. She looks athletic. Her shoulders, legs, and arms are bigger than normal. She has to be a softball player or maybe a gymnast.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mihashi asks.

"Yeah, Lex! What are you doing here?" yells Tajima. Lexi snaps her gaze from Mihashi to Tajima. She smiles sweetly.

"Tajima, why don't you-"

"Lexi," Mihashi pulls on her arm. She turns to him, blinking innocently.

"Hey! Lexi's here!" some boy yells. I turn, as does the rest of the team.

"Hamada!" Lexi yells, the taller boy waves when she says the name. I'm guessing that's Hamada. His hair is as spiky as Mihashi's but it seems a brighter blonde, "hey Sakaeguchi," she waves to the smaller boy.

"Hey Lex," he smiles and waves back. His hair is short and sandy blonde. Close to Mihashi's. His eyes are wide and he's too far away for me to see the color. Slowly, I count off the players. I hear there's supposed to be ten including me. There are eight right now counting myself. So there should be two more on their way. I turn back to Mihashi.

"So are you coming?" I turn on my heel and work my way to the dugout where the catcher's gear is sitting out.

"Yeah," Mihashi runs after me. As I get to the plate, Mihashi is already on the mound, rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay, just take it easy!" I yell through the mask. He is small. I don't expect him to be able to throw the heat. And his lack of confidence could quite easily throw off his accuracy. The less confidence you have the harder your pitches are to control. He nods and throws.

I was correct. His pitch wasn't that fast, but his accuracy... Is it a fluke? I throw it back wanting another one. There was something different about his fastball. He throws and again his fastball looks different. Again I throw it back.

His face said everything, 'another one?' I lift my glove, staring. He sighs and throw again. AH HELL!

I stride out to him, he starts looking around, as if to hide. I stay calm, keeping my emotions in check. I smirk.

"What else you got?" I ask, calmly.

"Well," he thinks, "I have a-"

"He has curve, a drop, a slider, and a screw," Tajima explains walking out the the mound. Four breaking balls? Tajima smiles, "See, Mihashi doesn't know a curve from a screw," he laughs. I nod.

"Okay Mihashi," I drop the ball into his glove and smirk, "show me."

Mihashi does a little nod. I leisure my way back to the plate. When I turn around again, the rest of the team is there with... Three others? I thought there are only ten? Also Lexi was standing next to him, murmuring things to him.

I set up for Mihashi, awaiting his next pitch. With every breaking ball Mihashi throws, I grow more and more excited. Oh man lucky us! I walk out again.

Mihashi seems to get more nervous with every step I get closer, "Mihashi," I say.

"Y-yes," he stutters, glancing up at me.

"Holy crap," I breathe, "you may be our greatest weapon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexi demands at his side.

"It means," I turn my gaze onto her. Her eyes widen slightly, "Mihashi's pitches could put away so many batters. I have myself a game plan."

Lexi doesn't answer. But Tajima does., "so you're one of those smart people?"

"Smart people, how?" I ask. He runs up, his eyes wide and excited.

"Like you can read any batter and know how to put them away?" he asks, loudly.

"Uh, yeah," I shrug, "pretty much."

"Whoa! So cool!" he yells. I smirk.

"Kay, so, I haven't met you yet. What's your name?" Lexi stands in front of me, cutting Tajima off. He pouts.

"I'm Abe," I nod, and smirk.

"Abe," she repeats, quietly, "I like it."

"Thanks, I didn't catch yours," I say politely.

"Alexandria Mendrick," she smiles, "but call me Lexi, please call me Lexi," she laughs. I chuckle with her.

"Say Lexi! Don't you have somewhere to be?" Tajima yells. Lexi turns on her heel and smiles. That kind of smile that's truly hiding something.

"Say, Tajima, why don't you go suck-"

"Lexi," Mihashi cut her off again.

"Don't I ever get to finish my comebacks?" she snaps at Mihashi. He flinches, "Sorry hun," she lowers her voice, "I didn't mean to yell."

"S'okay," he says, keeping his eyes to the ground. She smiles at him, then turns to look at me.

"Oh, look out, Abe! She'll turn you to stone!" Tajima exclaims with the rest if the team snickering behind him. Lexi twitches a little. Just slightly. She doesn't say a word, she must've learned that Mihashi won't let her finish her comebacks.

She walks toward Tajima. Slowly, calmly. He raises her hand to his face, as if she is caressing it. Tajima looks confused, but only for a moment, for she slams his face into the dirt. The silences is filled with 'ooooo's' and laughter. She returns to us, a polite smile on her face.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was have you met the entire team, yet?" she asks. She seems calm not, ooo scary. I swallowed and with it goes my nervousness and fear.

"Not entirely, no."


	2. 2

**CHAPTER TWO! :D Hope you like. Please review :3**

"Not Entirely, no," I shake my head.

"Okay," she blinks, "I'm going to say names, you tell me who you haven't met yet," I nod and await her list, "Tajima, Hanai, Mihashi, Sakaeguchi, Hamada, Oki, Suyama, Izumi, Nishihiro and Mizutani."

"Okay," I reviewed her list, "Hanai, Sakaeguchi, Hamada, Oki, Suyama and Nishihiro," I rack off. The rest of the team seems as if they have tuned us out.

"Okay, hey, Hanai, Sakaeguchi, Hamada, Oki, Suyama, and Nishihiro, could you guys come here for a sec?" Lexi yells. All six boys look to the sound of their name then runs toward us.

"Guys, this is Abe. Abe, this is Hanai," she points to the shaved head kid, "Sakaeguchi," the sandy haired kid nods, "Hamada," the tall kid smiles, "He's the leader of the cheer squad," Lexi informs. That's why there's an extra!

"Oki," Lexi continues as a smaller kid smiles. His eyes are a deep brown, his nose a little bigger than normal, but it doesn't throw off his facial features. His hair is dark brown and a little shorter than Izumi's hair. I nod, "Suyama," another shaved head boy nods, his hair is black, plus he is at least a head shorter than Hanai. His eyes are wide and the color undecidable, "and lastly, Nishihiro," is the last boy in line. His hair is long and dark brown, his eye color unknown as well.

"Plesur- I mean," I correct myself, seeing Izumi in the background, his eyebrows turn down in discontent. "'sup?"

Izumi smiles. He seems happy now. Tajima walks over, still spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Like your dirt lunch?" Lexi smiles smugly.

"It was delicious," his words dripping with sarcasm. He wipes his arm across his mouth.

"Want to go again?" she asks, her entire body tensing up.

"I'd love to," he smirks at her. He is really testing his luck. She raised her hand. He doesn't as much as flinch. The rest of the team seems on their tip toes. Lexi is just about to do it, and then sighs.

"I can't," she says, "I can't do it unless you're antagonizing me."

Tajima starts to chuckle, "I knew you had a heart!"

Lexi clenches her fists but does nothing. She takes a deep breath and turns to me, "that's the team," she smiles.

"Thank you, Lexi," I smile. She seems shocked to hear her name. She recovers quickly.

"You're welcome," she smiles cheerily.

"Lex!" Momoe calls from the dugout.

"Yes ma'am?" she about faces.

"It's time for your softball practice," Momoe reports.

"Oh! Thanks coach!" Lexi starts to leave, "See you guys," she waves to us. I wave as the rest of the boys say their goodbyes.

xxx

She plays softball. Lexi plays softball. Her arms are bigger; she has to be a third baseman and a pitcher no doubt. I flop onto my bed, rolling to my back. I stare at the ceiling and sigh, a smile spreading across my face. I can't stop thinking about her.

"Taka! Shun! Dinner," my mother yells up the stairs. Her voice muffled by my closed door.

"Coming!" I yell, swallowing my smile. Mom can't know about Lexi. Not yet. The steps squeak under my pressure.

"So Taka how was your day?" Mom asks.

"It was fine," I nod, my eyes pinned to my food. I usually tell my mom everything about my day, but at the risk of Lexi's name to be slipped, I can't risk it.

"Fine? Did you make any friends? What about the baseball club?" Mom fires off. I smile at her questions, they were safe ground.

"Yes, Mom, I joined the baseball team. And I made ten new friends," I said.

"Oh? Ten? What're their names?" Mom challenges. For the first time since dinner, I look my mom in her grey eyes, just like mine. Her hair is the same color as mine, as well, but as expected, it is a bit longer. I smile.

"Mihashi, Tajima, Hanai, Suyama, Mizutani, Hamada, Nishihiro, Oki, Sakaeguchi and Izumi," I smile, triumphantly, counting on my fingers.

"You still got it," my mother giggles. I continue eating. Mom pivots to Shun, "Shun how was your day?"

"It was great Mom! You should've been there!" he exclaims.

"Maybe I should come tomorrow," Mom offers, she seems only to have been joking, but we all know Shun doesn't know the difference between sarcasm and not yet.

"Mom, I'm in the fifth grade, I don't need you to come into my school," his voice turns hard. Just as I thought, he still doesn't understand.

"Sorry, sorry, I just assumed," Mom raises her hands, palms out to him. Shun doesn't answer. I turn my eyes to him and smile. His hair is a little brighter than mine and his eyes have a blue tint in the grey instead of a green tint like mine. He is short, but tall for his age.

xxx

I flop back onto my bed, dinner is over. I sigh. It took everything I had to hide my smile from my mother at dinner. But I did. The smile creeps back onto my face. I start to drift.

_I was playing baseball. I was catching. Mihashi stood on the mound awaiting my next move. I fired off the sign, thumb, two, and one. Mihashi nods and throws. The batter swing, he misses._

_"You're out!" the ump yelled. I grew excited, running out to Mihashi. I was thinking, 'we won!' the rest of the boys running toward Mihashi as well. I grabbed him around the neck._

_"Mihashi!" yelled Tajima, pouncing on us both. All three of us fell to the ground, laughing. Mihashi was laughing! The team surrounded us._

_"Tajima! Don't kill them!" Izumi scolded, lightly. He was chuckling. I was the first to stand. I helped up Mihashi, then Tajima._

_"Boys!" Momoe called. We all about faced, "Get in here!"_

_We all ran toward the dugout. I was last, I slowed down. There was a faint dinging. I looked around. _

_"What's that?" I asked myself, not thinking anyone heard me. The ding sounded again._

_"What was what?" Mihashi asked, turning to me._

_"Don't you hear that dinging noise?" I asked him. He stopped and listened._

_"Abe," he gave me this condescending look, "It's our phone, dumbass."_

_Mihashi swore? He could look at me like that? Was he right? The dinging sounded again and again._

I gasp, sitting up, "it was just a dream," I murmur, rubbing my eyes. My phone is dinging. Telling me I have a text message. I flip open my phone. It's a text from Mihashi:_ Baseball practice tomorrow after school, immediately._

I smile, he was keeping me in the loop, I answered: _Thanks man, I'll be there._

Within three minutes he replies: _Oh, Lexi says hi._

My heart skips, she is with him? Why do I feel jealous? I swallow those feelings and answer: _Tell her I said hi._

Mihashi answers immediately: _Will do, I'll see you tomorrow._

I smile and reply once more: _See you._

Mihashi never replies, I don't expect him to. I am plugging my phone in when Shun barges through my door.

"Brother?" he asks, softly.

"Yes?" I look up from my chore.

"C-could you tell me a story?" Shun asks. I smirk.

"Aren't you a bit too old for stories?" I ask smugness present in my tone. Shun glares.

"Brother, please?" he pleads. I sigh.

"Go get into bed, I'll be there in a bit," I give in. Shun smiles up at me then runs down the hall. I succeed in plugging my phone in and then proceed to walk down the hall. Shun's bedroom door was open. It was always open. I walk in.

Shun sits up in bed, excitement dancing in his eyes. I smirk at him, "What would you like to hear, tonight, little brother?"

"The Emotionless Catcher!" he hurries out the words. I sigh. Him and this story. I shake my head and smile.

"Okay," I sigh, collecting my thoughts for this story, **"So, there once was this boy. He was only in grade school, but had a lot of promise. See he was a catcher. A baseball catcher. He had good grades. He was really smart. His parents were surprised that they didn't let him skip grades**

**"Now he's been playing baseball since he was three. He loved the sport. His coach thought he was good, so, this grade school catcher played with the middle school boys. He loved it. He learned, he had fun. One day, during practice, one of the middle school boys told him, 'Catcher, you mustn't show emotion. You mustn't let the runners know what you're thinking, don't let the other players know what you're feeling.'**

**"The catcher took this to heart. But he was confused. See, he was the type of boy to smile all the time, and laugh a lot. He didn't think he could keep his emotions bottled up. He but tried. He tried and he tried. It took him to his first day of middle school until he perfected it.**

**"Everyone looked at him like he had two heads. Like a nuisance. During his trial period he had lost all of his friends. None of them talked to him, but he still tried. One day, he walked up to his best friend, or so he thought.**

**"'Hi,' the catcher had said. The boy looked at him. Really looked at him.**

**"He said, 'Why're you talking to me?'"** Shun said it at the same time as me.

"See kid," I smirk, "you've heard this too much."

"No, no! Keep going! Please brother?" he nearly begs. I see in his eyes that he really wants me to keep going I shrug and continue on with the story.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. **He said, 'Why're you talking to me?' His voice was hard. The catcher couldn't say anything. He was hurt, but he didn't let it show. The boy walked away. So he lived, for three years, he lived through middle school without any friends. He talked to no one, unless needed.**

**"By his first day of high school, the catcher had changed schools. He wanted new surroundings, new people. He thought, maybe these people would accept him. He joined the baseball team and he was right. These people were nice. They accepted him. He even became best friends with his pitcher.**

**"They were hanging out one day; the pitcher looked at him and asked, 'Catcher? Why don't you show emotion?'**

**"The catcher stiffened. He didn't know how to answer; no one had ever asked him that before. He looked at the pitcher and tried to explain, "Well, this boy told me to show no emotion. The boy was in middle school when I was in grade school."**

**"'Oh,' nodded the pitcher, 'You weren't supposed to take that seriously.'**

**"'What?' the catcher asked. No matter how smart he was, he couldn't wrap his head around what the pitcher was saying.**

**"'The boy ment, don't show emotion on the field,' the pitcher said. The catcher was still confused.**

**"'But the boy told me not to show emotion,' the catcher had said, stubbornly.**

**"'Yes, but he ment, don't show emotion when you're catching, Catcher,' the pitcher said. The catcher finally understood.**

**"'Pitcher, will you teach me how to show emotion?' the catcher asked. He wanted to make friends and laugh.**

**"'Yes,' the pitcher agreed. The catcher was happy and he almost smiled. But old habits die hard.**

**It took the pitcher weeks to teach the catcher how to smile, months to laugh and years to love. But soon enough, the catcher and the pitcher together learned things about each other that took their level of friendship sky-high,"** I finish.

"Sky-high," Shun mumbles sleepily. I smile.

"Goodnight, little brother," I pad out of the room.

xxx

There is this noise, an annoying shrilling noise. What _is_ that? I squeeze my eyes shut, throwing my pillow over my head.

"Taka! Your alarm clock is going off!" a female voice sounds far away. I roll onto my back, opening my eyes to my bright room.

"Brother, you're going to be late!" Shun rushes passed my room. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and then looking at my clock. Five-thirty. Plenty of time. I mosey toward the shower, stumbling a little due to me still being half asleep.

xxx

Mist fogs up the mirror of my bathroom. It is still warm from the hot water that was once there. I breathe it in, the warmth, so soothing. My eyelids droop, I have to struggle to keep them open. It feels as if I only got a half an hour of sleep. But I got at least eight.

I sigh, completely annoyed at the Tuesday morning. I drag my towel over my face, through my hair and on the rest of me. Once dry enough, I pad to my room to get dressed. I have everything on except my shirt. That'll go on later. I am too tired to put it on now.

"Taka! Breakfast!" my mother yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" I answer, throwing my shirt over my shoulder and speed walking down stairs. at my spot is my breakfast. It looks delicious.

"Thanks Mom!" I exclaim, sitting at the table and scarfing down my food.

"Looks like someone was hungry," Mom giggles as I smirk up at her, "Taka, why don't you put on your shirt?"

"Why don't I?" I smirk.

"Taka, you're not leaving with outing your shirt on," Mom grows serious. I sigh and throw on my shirt.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Yes, now don't forget your lunch," Mom shoves my lunch at me. I smile the smile that makes her melt every time.

"Thanks Mom," I say cutely. Her eyes soften.

"You're welcome," she gives in. 'Win', "now go before you're late!"

Halfway to school is when I notice someone leaning against a pole. Mihashi? What is he doing?

"Mihashi?" I ask, quietly. He is sound asleep. Against a pole, "Mihashi," I say a bit louder. He stumbles awake.

"Whaa-?"

"Mihashi, you were sleeping against a pole," I inform. He looks around sleepily, "Mihashi, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Uhm," he sniffs, "not much," his eyelids droop, "I... Was up most of the night... Studying for Friday's test."

"You have a test on Friday?" I ask. He nods; it was more of a jerk of his head, "why don't I come over tonight after practice, to help you study?"

Mihashi looks exhausted, "sure," he answers as if he weren't even paying attention to what he is saying. I nod and grab him by the elbow.

"C'mon, we're going to be late," I pull him along; Mihashi is heavier than he looks.

xxx

"Whoa! Is he okay?" Tajima asks loudly.

"Yeah, he was just studying all night," I explain.

"Oh! The history test on Europe," Tajima nods. Mihashi starts to cry.

"I'm going to fail," he sobs.

"Mihashi, you won't fail," I say lightly, "Tajima take him to class, and could you make sure he gets sleep in between classes?"

"Yeah, not a problem," Tajima nods, obediently.

"Thank you," I hand over Mihashi. Tajima nearly drags him into the classroom down the hall from mine. I sigh, throw my bag over my shoulder and start for my classroom. There were people in the hallway. They were staring at me. I sigh. I'm already exhausted, I'm a bit irritable and to top it off now I have strangers staring at me.

Instead of showing my discontent, I decide to play it cool. I'll nod at the guys and smile at the girls. The guys would nod back to me. The girls though, some of them would blush, some would look away, and some would smile back. Finally, I arrive to my classroom. I sigh. Is this what I'm going to have to deal with?

I am not alone. Some of the classmates I saw yesterday are here already. I am placing my bag on the floor when I hear a voice.

"Lexi!" a male voice yells. It sounds pissed.


	3. 3

**Okay, I made up the majority of these characters. Please don't hate my hard work. It took me hours to find them all. I hope it doesn't get too boring, but as I like to say, all books have a boring part here and there. I promis it'll get better :3 Please review. :D**

**xxx**

"Lexi!" a male voice yells. It sounds pissed. My classmates and I exchange looks and worried ones. I suppose she was liked a lot in this class. Perhaps in every class. Two girls, a brunette and a girl with pitch black hair, walk to the door. One of them gasps. Scared, I stride for the door, a few of the other guys follow me, as well.

I find Lexi immediately. She may be short, but she's taller than most of her student body crowd. A boy is hovering over her. She glares, holding her own it seems, but the guy doesn't back down. Behind them, is Tajima, Izumi and Hamada. Slowly, I see Mihashi emerge, rubbing his eyes. By the time he was done, his eyes are huge and unwavering from the scene in front of him. My eyes don't leave either.

I tear my gaze from the two, looking for the rest of the team. Hanai, Mizutani and Suyama stand not far from me, but then Oki, Sakaeguchi and Nishihiro are down further.

"What do we do?" murmurs one of the strangers behind me. I don't answer him, for I'm stuck on watching for the safety of Lexi.

"What's happening?" Hanai asks me. He was silent, he scared me but I kept my emotions hidden.

"I don't know," I mumble, my gaze never wavering, "they're just staring at each other." Hanai sighs.

"I never liked him," he mumbles.

"The boy?" I ask.

"Yeah, his name is Kosei Inaba. He's the star quarterback for Nishiura. He's a jerk. Not very level headed and only thinks for himself," Hanai explain. I stiffen. What is he capable of?

"We're done," Lexi grinds out through clenched teeth.

"What have I told you?" he growls. He sounds as if he is trying to control her.

"You don't control me," she says. Her eyes have no sparkle to them. They are flat and lifeless. Where is the Lexi I know?

"You little bi−"

I don't have time to think, I just act. He raises his hand as if he is going to hit her. I use my speed to my advantage stopping him mid swing.

"Get the hell out of my way," he growls. I say nothing as I push him backwards. He looks dumbfounded.

"Abe!" Lexi exclaims. I don't turn around; in fear he would jump me. I've never been in a fight before and I don't want to start now. There are other voices behind me now. When the boy is safely out of view, is when I turn to the voices. The team had, since I protected Lexi, cocooned her. She burst through the crowd and hugs me around the waist.

"Thank you," she murmurs into my chest. I feel the warmth of her breath seeping through my shirt.

"Anytime," I smirk down at her. She is shaking, truly scared. She finally lets go, backing up slightly. Mihashi tugs on her shirtsleeve. She took a deep breath, looks down; wiping her eyes−was she crying?−And turns to Mihashi.

"You're okay," he breathes. Lexi smiles at him.

"C'mere," she hugs him. He hugs her back, his chin resting on her shoulder. This is a best friend hug, one full of love and relief. The rest of the team moves in around them. I join in.

xxx

Class starts. I am called to the front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself and supply one fact about you," the teacher instructs. I nod, turning my eyes onto the class. I make it appointed to make eye contact with everyone, every classmate here.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Abe Takaya. If I had to tell you one thing, I'm a catcher for the baseball club," I shrug. A commotion breaks out. Several questions are fired at once.

"Wait wait wait!" the teacher exclaims. The classroom immediately quiets down, "we can do this later."

My classmates sigh and settle in their seats once again.

"Takaya, you may have the seat next to Kobe. Kobe please raise your hand," the teacher says. The Kobe kid raises his hand. His eyes are golden and his hair is a light brown. It hangs almost to his shoulders, but that is with it tucked behind his ears. His nose is high, his cheekbones pronounced. He smiles at me as I slide into the desk.

"Hey, I'm Kobe," he smirks, his voice was low.

"Hey, I'm Takaya," I smirk back. The boy in front of me turns around. His eyes are wide and a dark green color. His smile is friendly; he seems just as hyper as Tajima.

"Hey, I'm Sachyo," he says rather loudly.

"I'm Takaya," I nod. Kobe pipes up for the quieter kids, "This is Rei," he points across my desk to the kid on the end. His hair is orange, his eyes orange too. He is smaller, maybe about Mihashi's size. He nods slightly my way.

"'Sup?" I nod.

"And this piece of shit it Naoya," he grabs at the desk behind me and tilts it. The kid slaps at his hand.

"Fuck you," he smirks at Kobe. Kobe laughs. It is contagious, his laugh makes me laugh. I chuckle and turn to Naoya.

"Pleasure," I nod and smirk.

"Don't be so formal," he slaps at me cheeks. I guess I'm already their friends. I chuckle. And turn around.

xxx

"Okay class, time for your break," the teacher declares, leaving the room. Within minutes a giant circle is surrounding me. Questions are fired out simultaneously. I try to answer them the best I can.

"Who's pitching?"

"When's your next game?"

"What made you want to become a catcher?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Why'd you come here?"

"Do you know Hanai?" One girl gushed.

"Ooo what about Tajima," another followed up.

"Are good at analyzing people? Could you analyze me?" that obviously was another girl.

"What pitches does your pitcher know?"

I am stuttering. Even I can't answer all of their questions. Lexi pushes her way to the front of the circle.

"Everyone, please be quiet? Can't you see that you're overwhelming the poor boy?" she points out. Everyone shuts up, "thank you," Lexi smiles, then turns her beautiful eyes on me, "I'm guessing you haven't met everyone yet, huh?"

"Nope," I chuckle, "just Kobe, Sachyo, Rei, and Naoya," I explain. Kobe starts to laugh, I'd know it anywhere.

"That's right!" he exclaims from the back of the pack, "He knows me, bitches!"

Lexi rolls her eyes at me and whispers, "He's loud if you haven't gathered that yet," she giggles.

"I haven't noticed," I shake my head, hiding my smile.

xxx

Lexi spends the entire break introducing me to everyone in the class. There is:

Daichi: who, upon introduction, runs up and hugs me. He is very loud, with bright blue eyes the color of the morning sky and blonde hair to make them pop.

Natsuo: who has black hair in spikes and wears guyliner. His wardrobe seems to be centered around bands, and hardcore ones at that. He is subdued but friendly.

Amaterasu: she is fair-haired and blonde. Her hair has a slight wave to it and it hangs in her face. She has glasses and braces but she's still very pretty. Her voice is light, just like the pink on her dress.

Fujitaka: he has brown hair. Like really dark brown hair. His eyes are dark brown too. Nothing like Momoe's or Hanai's. He's tall, like two heads taller than me, but then again, I am pretty short. His glasses slip down the bridge of his nose and he pushes them back up with his index finger.

Genji: he has red hair. It's pulled into a ponytail. If I had to guess I'd say it is about as long as Kobe's maybe even a bit longer. This boy's more outspoken. Almost like Kobe. His eyes are maroon and soft.

Hana: this girl has purple eyes. But they're brighter than Izumi's. She smiles at me, her eyes sparkling. Her blonde hair lay braided over one shoulder. I smile back.

Harou: he has blonde hair streaked with black. For some reason this made me nervous. Even more nervous than when I met Natsuo. He doesn't wear guyliner, but he does have snake bites and a little bit of a tattoo peaking out of the sleeve of his shirt. But he was nice. His green eyes sooth some of my nerves.

Ichiro: he has bright blonde hair, similar to Hamada's but not as long. His eyes are yellow, not quite golden. He seems relaxed, having not even an ounce of energy to him. There are bags underneath his eyes, showing he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep. Lexi says he's super smart though.

Ikki and Ishi: the twins. They even finish each other's sentences. Their hair is the same dark shade of blonde, also the same length, I think. Ikki, the boy, has his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ishi, the girl, has hers hanging slightly above her shoulders. She seems happy, they both do. Their eyes shimmering a bright turquoise.

Joji: this boy has a swagger to him. He wears his pants baggy, his shirts too. His hands are stuffed into his pockets, his hair cut short. But not buzz cut short. It was black with red streaks in it. He is the only one that doesn't smile at me. His eyes say he doesn't want a new kid. Note to self: don't get on his bad side.

Kameko: she has bows in her hair. They are pink and stick out in her pitch black, pin straight hair. She's very pale and very skinny wearing a light blue t-shirt and faded jeans. Her smile is bright, making her violet eyes change slightly.

Kaminari: she has pitch black hair too, although, hers is curled at the ends. They bounce with her every move. Her eyes are faded purple, almost white, but they blend nicely with her hair. She's wearing all white. Her skirt is white and her shirt is white.

Maaya: this girl is different. She has pale blond, almost white hair, and bright husky blue eyes. Her blonde hair is thrown messily into a bun on the top of her head. Her smile is small and subdued.

Mei: She is the outspoken one so far. She smiles at me and even tries to strike up a conversation. Her hair is in ponytails on the sides of her head, curling slightly in a ring. They bounce as she giggles at something I'd said. Her eyes were a pretty milk chocolate.

Taeko: she is quiet. She doesn't say hi and I can see she has trouble meeting my eyes. I smile at her reassuringly. She smiles slightly then looks back down to her fingers. Her short blonde hair falls in her eyes, hiding her glasses. From the small glimpse I got of her eyes they seemed grey blue, or maybe just pale blue.

Kiwa: ...what could I say? She was loud. She has black hair that's pulled back tightly in a ponytail. Even with it up, it touches the middle of her back. Holy long hair! Her eyes are big and bright green. Almost like a meadow, it has small flecks of purple, pink and white.

Amaya: This girl says whatever comes to mind. She starts off our conversation with, "you're cute!" but of course with my sarcasm, I couldn't answer. I don't want to offend anyone. So I just smile. Her teal eyes are bright and unafraid.

"It's nice to meet you all," I smile from my desk. They all mumble something. Then the teacher walks in.

"In your seats please?" he asks. Everyone complies. There are differences between Kobe, Rei, Sachyo, and Naoya. Kobe just throws himself into his seat, Rei sits delicately, Naoya sits normally, but then makes leg room for himself, and Sachyo circles his desk a couple times, sits then starts moving his fingers. Hm.

xxx

"Hey, Abe," Lexi calls after me. I am halfway out the classroom door. School was over for the day.

"Yes?" I turn to her voice.

"Could I come to Mihashi's with you?" she asks.

"Well right now I'm headed to practice. You could come after, if you like," I scratch my head.

"Totally," she smiles and runs out. There are a few people still in the classroom. Two of which are Kiwa and Amaya. They're Lexi's girl friends. Amaya runs up to me.

"Hey," she smiles up at me.

"Hey," I say, slowly.

"What are you afraid of me?" Amaya demands.

"U-uh no," I say hurriedly, my palms out to her. She starts to laugh.

"I'm just joking," she giggles, covering her mouth with her hand, "but the reason I came over here is this, you like her don't you?"

"W-who?" I stutter. Kiwa pipes in.

"Lexi," she squeaks. My face feels hot, and my mouth drops slightly. I close it with effort.

"I'm new," I say, finally. My attempt on having them take it easy on me.

Amaya sings, "doesn't matter!"

I grow desperate, "please don't tell her," I nearly beg them. They do that thing that girls go, dragging the invisible zipper along their lips, locking it with an invisible key and throwing that invisible key away.

"We won't tell anyone," Amaya speaks for the both of them. Kiwa nods vigorously. I sigh in relief.

xxx

Practice is over; I'm waiting for Lexi to arrive. Mihashi has left. He says he'll meet us there, for I told him I have to stop at the store.

"Hey, Abe!" Lexi runs up, a giant smile on her face.

"Hey!" I wave, she slows up looking around.

"Where's Mihashi?" she asks, growing closer, slowly.

"He left already. I told him I had to stop at the store," I informed.

"Oh! For your mom?" she asks.

"No, for Mihashi's studies," I say.

"Oh, well then, let's go!" she exclaims, leading the way.

xxx

I knock on Mihashi's door with Lexi standing close behind me.

"Yes?"


	4. 4

**Chapter four! There is a lil bit of European history for you guyssss :D. Hope you like! Leave me some love ^_^**

**NOTE: Mrs. Hiro is my character as well. Not sure if she is going to make another appearance or not. If you like for what you've seen of her so far, maybe I'll throw her in a couple more chapters :3**

**xxx**

"Yes?" a little old lady peaks out the door. I am about to ask if Mihashi is home, when Lexi peaks out around me.

"Oh! Sorry Mrs. Hiro! I did it again didn't I?" Lexi smiles and laughs. The old lady smiles.

"Hello, Alexandria, it's been a while," she opens the door further. Lexi scratches her head.

"I guess I missed you," Lexi giggles.

"Well who's this _stud_?" the old lady looks me up and down.

"This is Abe Takaya," Lexi seems eager to explain who I am to this stranger.

"Hello, ma'am," I nod.

"Oh a friend of Alexandria's is a friend of mine. And don't call me ma'am," smiled the old lady.

"Well, we really must me going, Mrs. Hiro. Nice talking to you again!" Lexi starts walking down the sidewalk. I start to turn to follow.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hiro," I smile.

"Visit me anytime, Mr. Takaya," smiles Mrs. Hiro.

"Will do," I smile and follow Lexi to the road again.

"So how do you know her?" I ask Lexi as we follow the road to the next house over.

"When I was younger, I would get Mrs. Hiro's house and Mihashi's house mixed up all the time," she giggled, "me and her started talking one day and we became good friends. It's been a while since I've talked to her."

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yep, so _here_ is Mihashi's house," Lexi waltzes up the driveway like she owns the place. Before we reach the door, it's already open by Mihashi.

"Hey, Mihashi, is mommy home yet?" Lexi asks as she walks passed him.

"Not yet," he answers softly.

"Good! That means I can cook before she yells at me!" she says excitedly. Mihashi smiles, looking at me close the door. I am confused and obviously it showed on my face.

"Lexi has been my friend my whole life," he says, "She's been here too many times to count and now knows where everything is. So she cooks. But Mom always yells at her, then yells at me," he chuckles. When he talks about Lexi he seems less nervous.

"Okay," I grow serious now, "let's head to your room so we can study."

"Kay," he leads the way.

I pull out the note cards from my bag. I hold them up for Mihashi to see.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with these?" I ask, pulling the plastic off the stack of note cards.

"Uhm," he eyes the cards, thoughtfully, "No."

"Okay," I nod and explain, "I'm going to write the question on this side," I point to the blank side of the card, "and the answer on this side."

"How's that going to help me s-study?" he asks, truly curious. Annoyance pushes its way up, but I hide it.

"You will see the question, if you get it right it goes on another pile, if you get it wrong it goes back in the deck for another try," I say.

"Oh! Okay!" he seems excited to learn.

"You got notes?" I ask. Mihashi sits up straight.

"Yeah," he nods, digging in his bag. He pulls out a battered looking notebook. I grab it gently, for fear of it crumbling to dust. I snort.

"What'd you do to it?" I laugh.

"Um, my bag... ate it..." he fidgeted. I laugh even harder.

"I can see that," I choked out.

"I'm ba- Mihashi! I told you to throw that out!" she glares at the notebook. It seems to grow heavier.

"All of my notes are in it," he whines.

"Yeah, from last year!" she argues.

"Nuh-uh! This year too!" he fights back. Lexi sighs.

"So, I made a snack," she smiles, changing the subject.

"Looks good," I smirk.

"Her food is always good," Mihashi follows. We both pluck a snack off of the tray.

"Oh, Mihashi, Mommy's home," Lexi says.

"She yelled at you again, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, says I shouldn't be cooking for you," she giggles. Someone stomps up the stairs and down the hallway. That someone is a woman. She looks exactly like Mihashi. Same facial features, same eyes. The only differences are she's taller and her hair is more orange.

"Ren, how many times have I told you- oh? Hello! I'm Ren's mother, Naoe," she smiles. I nod.

"Hello, I'm Abe," I say with a small smile. She smiles back then snaps her gaze to her son.

"Now what have I told you? Lexi doesn't need to cook for you!" Naoe exclaims.

"Mom, she offered," Mihashi protests. Naoe sighs. She must have had this conversation already and knows the outcome if she is to continue. She turns her gaze from him to me.

"So Abe, you're the new catcher Ren's been telling me about?" Naoe inquires. I nod.

"Yes ma'am," I say.

"Oh don't call me ma'am," she waves, "I'm not a ma'am."

I nod again and smile at her. She smiles back at me, but I can see there's a question pressing forward.

"I'm here helping Mihashi study for his test on Friday," I explain. Mihashi's mom claps her hands together.

"Great! I'm glad! Thank you for helping. He was up most of the night last night. He's terrified of this test," she giggles.

"Mom," Mihashi whines. She looks to him and shrugs.

"What, it's true," she says, turning back to me, "thank you, again," she smiles.

"No problem, ma- uh, I mean Naoe," I quickly correct myself. She smiles at me.

"I'm going to start dinner, Abe, are you staying for dinner?" she asks me. Is she going to cook for me? She's just met me.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"I insist," she smiles, her voice raising a couple octaves. Wow she is nice.

"Uhm, alright," I nod, "I'll stay."

"Great! I'll call you when it's done," she smiles at all of us, then leaves for the kitchen.

Without a word, I sit on the floor and start writing on the cards, flipping through the battered notebook.

xxx

I am finished writing on the cards and am now holding them up for Mihashi to read. He has, since we started, gotten an equal amount wrong as he has gotten right. Right now we were in a chorus of wrongs.

"C'mon," I sigh, "What was the biggest mistake Hitler and Napoleon did?"

"They invaded..."

Well he has that part right, "invaded...?" I probed.

"Germany...?" he spit out.

"..." I just look at him, "a little to the right," I sigh.

"Po-"

"And don't say Poland," I warn.

"Romania?" he guesses. I shake my head.

"Up," I said.

"Belarus?" he speaks. Well, he did go up.

"Right," I say.

"RUSSIA!" he yells. He must have remembered from class.

"Finally," giggles Lexi from his bed. She is perched upside down, hanging off the side. Her hair falls towards the floor, just barely touching, "even I knew that one."

Mihashi made a face at her, turning for the next card. His eyes lit up, "I know this one!" he exclaims.

"Okay, tell me," I wait for his answer.

"It's the Industrial Revolution," he says.

"And when was it?" I ask.

"That's not part of the question," he says obviously.

"I know. This doesn't count against the card being right. I just want to see if you know," I explain. He nods and thinks, hard. If he thinks any harder I would bet he would have smoke coming out of his ears.

"Seventeenth century?" he fired off.

"The Industrial Revolution?" I ask incredulous.

"Sixteenth?" he says.

"Higher," I speak.

"Eighteenth?" he says.

"Early or late?" I quiz. He thought. I can see the conflict in his eyes. And I know what he's going to do. He's going to guess and see what happens.

"Late?" he finally concluded.

"And?" I push.

"Early nineteenth?" he asks.

"Yes," I smirk. I flip the cards.

"Hm," he thinks, "it was some sort of famine."

"Yes, which kind of famine? You can link it to the Irish, and why they came to America," I ask.

"I think it's the potato famine?" he finishes it like a question.

"Yes," I celebrate a little, placing the card next to me. There are a few more cards left, "Next?"

"Britain-"

"Nope," I cut him off.

"Germany," I nod, "Italy and Japan!"

"That's the axis. This is asking for the triple alliance," I say. Mihashi sighs and thinks.

"How about Austria-Hungary?" he asks, "that's the only other one I can-"

"You're right," I cut in smiling. Mihashi sighs, "Next."

"Oh, what did Woodrow Wilson create?" he pokes his forehead, "arrggg," he groans, "the Treaty of something..."

"Starts with a 'v'," I help out.

"Vee,vee,vee,vee," he makes the 'v' sound, "Ver-"

I nod, he continues, "Versallies," he says, pronouncing it all wrong.

"Versailles," I pronounce for him, "but right," I smile. I am just about to ask for the next answer when Naoe yells up to us.

"Kids! Dinner!" she yells. Mihashi and I stand up and Lexi rolls off of the bed.

"Shall we then," Lexi leads the way. Mihashi goes ahead of me and I take up the rear.

"Wow, looks great!" I exclaim.

"Thank you Abe," Naoe smiles.

xxx

"Okay, we're all done."


	5. 5

**Sorry it took so long guyssss! But here's the next chapter! ;) hope you likes. Kristen, I promise I'll text you if I have any questions. And LadyAmazon, now that I know you hate history, I just might throw summore in there! :) muahahaha!**

**xxx**

"We're all done," I declare, putting the cards in a neat pile on his bedside table. Mihashi sighs in relief, "you can keep these to study."

"Th-think you c-can come back t-tomorrow?" Mihashi stutters. Well he's back to his old self.

"Yeah, sure," I nod, climbing to my feet. I have to stretch, seeing as it took an extra hour to get through the last part of the deck.

"Th-thanks," he looks... reprieved? Relieved? Maybe less tense. Like he actually thinks he can pass. I think so. I slap my hand down on his shoulder.

"You're not going to fail," I speak more harshly then I intended. To soften the mood, I smile slightly. He looks less scared of me now. He doesn't say anything, just nods unwillingly.

"Well, I have to go," I say, moving toward the bedroom door. I don't expect them to say anything but goodbyes or see you tomorrows. But at this moment, what Lexi says throws me off guard.

"I'll walk with you," Lexi jumps off of the bed, scurrying to my side. I can't answer at first, my voice stuck in my throat.

"I'll come too," Mihashi says in his light voice. I just barely heard his addition.

"Um, sure," I nod, turning from them, keeping my moment of vulnerability hidden. We walk in silence to the door, even a few feet from Mihashi's house; we still have no subject of conversation. Then I remember, I should check in with my mom right about now.

"Oh!" I say the word unwillingly. It just slipped out, leaving the barrier of my lips undetected. Both Lexi and Mihashi look to the sound of my voice, alarmed that I had said anything at all. I pull out my phone dialing my mother's phone number.

"Hello?" my mom's light voice sounds on the other end.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. I went over to Mihashi's today, to help him study for his test. I hope that's okay. I couldn't call earlier because of practice and completely forgot to call on the way to his house. Sorry about that," I spill out. My mother is silent on the other end, digesting what I had just told her.

"It's okay, Taka," I can hear a smile in my mother's voice, "you're on your way home right now, right?"

"Yes," I answer on que.

"Do you need me to make you some supper?" she asks, I can hear her footfalls in the distance and I know she's already on the move for the kitchen.

"No, Mom, Mihashi's mom made dinner for us," I inform, my voice rising a little. My mom is always moving, doing something and I am the only one that actually tries to stop it.

"Okay," she says, her footfalls have stopped.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes," I say one last time.

"See you then," that smile is back in her voice.

"See you," I say and hang up, sliding the phone back into my pocket. Lexi smiles at me, but Mihashi has tuned me out, looking around us. This place is familiar ground; I know where I'm going now.

"Abe this is where you live?" that comes from Lexi. She is in fact, more outspoken than any other girl I've met.

"Yeah," I answer absentmindedly. The only thing that is really different between my neighborhood and Mihashi's is that mine is a little more spacious. The houses are a little bigger, flowers placed strategically throughout the yard to make them look well kept and maybe a little rich. Am I rich? I've never heard my mother or father talking about money or troubles; we always have nice food, never have we gotten anything less than C grade food. I guess that's good. Why am I thinking of this? Maybe I'm just bored.

"Wow," Lexi breathes. I just barely caught it over my inner mind babble. We weren't far from my house. The silence and the soft thumps of our sneakers hitting the pavement, all at different intervals keeps my mind at ease for a little while.

Scents are all around us. Scents of cooking food, cherry blossoms and just the country-side. I inhale deeply, liking what I smell. For the first time since we've moved here, I've noticed this great part of my whereabouts. I hear Lexi giggle, I turn to her and she's smiling at me.

"What?" I ask, truly curious. Her smile widens a little as she speaks.

"You breathe in the smell of this place like you haven't ever been here," she is more observant then I thought. I shrug.

"I've never noticed it until today. I guess the darkening sky is heightening all of my other senses," I say. Lexi nods, understanding. Mihashi is still chillin' off to the left of me, not speaking a word. I look in front of me, watching for cars, but also watching for any mobile poles that just so happen to place themselves in my path. That has happened, and it sucks. I swear, one minute they are on the other side of the road and then BAM! They sprout legs and make house right where I'm walking. And all I'm thinking is, 'WTF is this pole doing here?'

My house. It is slightly into the distance, lights were on in some of the rooms, most likely my mother staying up and waiting for me to come home. The lights make my house illuminate in the darkening state. We reach my driveway. I stop. Lexi and Mihashi stop a step or two ahead of me. I point to my house.

"This is it," I say. Lexi and Mihashi are gazing at my house. Assessing it. They must agree with me living here, because they wait expectantly for me to wave them along, "Come on."

Lexi and Mihashi follow silently, their heads snapping this way and that, taking in the full scape of my house. I smile to myself, reaching my front door. I open the door, waving the two ahead of me. I slide off my sneakers, just about to move further into the house, when my mother comes barreling around the corner.

"Welcome home Taka—oh! I didn't know we were going to have company!" she exclaims, fluffing her hair a little before introducing herself, "Hi, my name is Misae."

"Hello," smiles Lexi.

"Hi," says Mihashi lightly.

"Mom, this is Lexi and Mihashi," I say, placing the correct name with the correct face.

"Oh! Mihashi! Taka you talked about him!" Mom exclaims again, pointing to Mihashi.

"Yeah, Mom, he's my pitcher," I say a little smugness leaking through my façade.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mom gives her infamous friendly smile that has yet to fail. Mihashi seems under her spell.

"It's nice to meet you too," he says, his voice gaining more tone and less weakness.

"And you're Lexi?" she snaps her grey eyes onto Lexi. She smiles at my mother, not hesitating a single second.

"Alexandria, Lexi for short," she says, her smile so big, her perfect teeth show. She's got a Tajima smile going on. Her smile dims some, but her eyes still sparkle with the excitement. Or is it appreciation.

"Alexandria! That's so pretty!" my mom gushes.

"Thanks but I think you'll like my brothers' names better," she smiles.

"Ooo, do tell!" she gets excited over exotic names and Alexandria is exotic to this part of the world.

"Well my oldest brother's name is Killian and my youngest brother's name Avel," Lexi says.

"Ooo!" Mom squeals. They sound of different cultures. I am about to ask, but Mom beats me to it, "So where is your family from?"

"Well my dad's side goes back to Ireland and Russia, and my mom's side goes back to Greece, but we moved from America, Pennsylvania actually," Lexi says. Mom looks stunned.

"Wow! What made your family want to come to Japan?" Mom pressed. The poor girl. If it were Shun, he would have blown up on her by now.

"My dad is having a mid-life crisis. In the past year I've been to three different schools all in different countries. I know how to speak German, Russian, English, Japanese and Spanish. It's crazy," she laughs, but behind that laugh I can tell there's something else. Sadness, reluctance. Her eyes betray her thoughts. I can't read them, but I know there's something more than a mid-life crisis. I don't press; if she wants to tell me then she'll tell me.

"Brother, are you home?" Shun calls from the top of the steps. I walk the short distance it is from the entryway to the base of the steps.

"Yes," I smirk up at him.

"Think you can tell another story, tonight?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure, why don't you come down here and think of what you want to hear?" I insist. He nods, joining the rest of us in the entryway of my house.

"I didn't know we had company," he speaks; his eyes taking on a defensive glean. He is never good at talking to people. The poor kid barely has any friends. But he's slowly getting used to the idea that you actually have to talk to people to have them like you. Just like the sarcasm thing, he's learning. Lexi gasps.

"Oh my!" she says a little too loud. I wonder if dad it home yet. Even so, he wouldn't blow up on us if we have company over, would he. No I don't think so. And even if Lexi was to wake him up, he would understand it was an accident and she didn't know he was sleeping. He would brush it off. Plus, Lexi is charming. She could charm her way through not taking a test in school. Obviously she probably wouldn't do it, but I could see the plan taking a turn for the good and she could get out of anything. Murphy's Law doesn't affect the charming. (for anyone who hasn't heard of "Murphy's Law" I will explain it in the next chapter if you'd like =])

"Is this your brother?" she asks, leaning down to his level.

"Yeah," I smile, ruffling Shun's hair. He glares up at me, Lexi doesn't seem fazed by his foul attitude.

"What's your name?" she asks, softly, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Shun," he answers her instantly. Even now, by talking to my little brother for a couple of seconds, she's already got him under her illusion.

"Shun," Lexi squeals, "So cute!"

Shun smiles sheepishly, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, "Thanks," he replies meekly.

"Oh, you're welcome!" she smiles wide at him. His smile widens a little bit more.

"Little brother, what story would you like to hear?" I look down at him, expectant. He rips his gaze from Lexi's eyes, pinning his gaze upon me.

"The—"

"I'm not telling the Emotionless Catcher again," I break in, stiffly.

"But brother!" whines Shun.

"No," I reply deafly. Shun sighs, beginning to think of a new topic for me to work with.

"The Emotionless Catcher?" Lexi asks, a giggle escaping her lips. Even silent Mihashi gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, it's a common story for him. He loves it and has me tell it at least three times a week. He knows the whole thing by heart and yells at me if I get even one word wrong," I laugh. Lexi and Mihashi laugh with me. By the time we're done, Shun is pulling on my shirt sleeve.

"Brother, how about 'The Monkey Who Couldn't Climb?'" he asks. I nod.

"Alright. I'll be up in a little. Go snuggle with Mr. Hopsey," I smirk.

"I don't sleep with him anymore!" Shun blows up on me. I chuckle.

"Just messing with you little brother. Just go to bed. I'll be there in a bit," I tell him, shooing him off toward the steps. Shun yawns, groggily climbing the steps.

"The Monkey Who Couldn't Climb?" Lexi asks, this time curiosity in her voice.

"I've never told that one before," I say honestly, "What Shun does when he can't hear the Emotionless Catcher is make up topics for me to create stories out of."

"Oh? So what are you thinking of for this one?" Mom interjects, smug, offering a challenge. Well, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

"I don't know," I play the calm card, the only thing breaking my disguise is the smirk that crosses my face.

"Oh, Taka, just tell me!" she exclaims, placing her hands on her hips. So that's where i get it.

"Iunno," I run the words together, "something like this. **There once was this monkey, he lived in a forest where strange animals visited him every day. When he was young he was taken from his mother, he hardly remembers her now.**

**But, his biggest problem was, he couldn't climb. Not trees and not that weird tree that separated him and the strange animals.**

**One day, he tried. See, he had this overwhelming urge to reach the top. But he didn't know where to go, didn't even know how to get up the trunk.**

**The monkey grew sad. His days were filled of annoying words from the strange animals behind the weird tree. He had food thrown at him, he's been yelled at, he even has had a rock or two thrown at him. **

**He knew what the strange animals wanted. They wanted him to climb. To be a monkey, but he couldn't. He tried to shrink into the corner of the forest, away from the strange animals. But they always seemed to be able to hit him with something. Whether it was their strange language, food, or rocks. Not even the strange animals that fed him helped him.**

**Every day he asked his feeder animal if he could go back to his mother, but she always answered in her strange language. He took it as a no, seeing as they never took him anywhere.**

**One day, he was tired of the strange animals' poop. He was tired of their strange language, their stupid food and their hurtful rocks. He lashed out to the strange animals. He jumped forward, latching onto the weird tree that separated him and the strange animals. He propelled himself upwards. He was climbing! It was great! Now, could he conquer the other one?" **I stop ending my story.

"What?" exclaims Lexi, "does he!"

"I don't know," I shrug. I could see her eyes, they were frustrated.

"Abe!" Lexi squeals.

"Taka, tell her," Mom advised.

"No, I'm serious. I don't know. That's where my train of thought ended," my eyes widen with innocence.

"Awhh!" Lexi pouts.

"Tell you what," I start, "you going to Mihashi's tomorrow?"

"Should be, although I'm not staying over," Lexi shrugs.

"Why not?" Mihashi asks, his voice high.

"I have travelball practice tomorrow after schoolball practice," Lexi does a full one-eighty degrees to see him.

"Travelball?" Mom and I ask simultaneously.

"Yeah," Lexi nods enthusiastically, "It's softball, but instead of staying within the districts and playing other schools, we travel all over the country, playing people from different counties," Lexi smiles, love in her eyes. She must really love softball.

"Any close?" I cock my head to the side.

"You're in luck; we have our only close game this weekend. It's actually at the school," she smiles.

"Hey, Mom, think we can go?" I ask over my shoulder, only catching a glimpse of her before my eyesight goes blurry, telling me I've turned my head too far.

"I believe so. We shouldn't be running anywhere, maybe even your dad can come," Mom offers. I think about this for a minute. Dad coming to a softball game. He didn't seem to hate baseball. Maybe he'll like softball better.

"Dad likes softball?" I ask, maybe Mom knows.

"Well he certainly likes baseball, softball's similar, right? We'll see if he takes a liking to this sport as well," smiles Mom. Maybe I haven't analyzed Dad enough to realize he actually likes baseball. Then again, whenever he goes to my games, I'm always playing, so I never get to watch him. And when we're driving home, I'm mostly always talking to Mom, Dad never talks freely with us. Well I can't say never. A couple times he did, but that was on his day offs and he doesn't get many of those.

"Anyway, what I was saying before softball and baseball talk, I'll tell the Emotionless Catcher tomorrow at Mihashi's when we're done studying," I say, smiling at Lexi.

"Thank you!" she exclaims, "I'd really like to hear it. Your monkey story was cool!"

"It was cool," Mihashi pipes up. I smile at the both of them.

"Thanks," I smile. Mihashi walks up and tugs on Lexi's shirtsleeve.

"We have to go home," he says quietly.

"Okay," she says, turning back to me. She is about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Well thanks for walking me home, guys," I say respectfully.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Lexi beams at me. Mihashi adds a soft, "welcome" to the end of hers.

As they left, I turn to find my mother's smile. The evil mother smile when you know exactly what she's thinking and I know exactly what she's thinking.

"You have a girlfriend!" Mom exclaims, the smile never wavering.

"Nope," I answer coolly, "I have a friend that's a girl."

"Oh right how could I have forgotten that simple word play?" she asks, her usual light voice dripping heavy with sarcasm. I level off a stare at her.

"I have a story to tell," and with that I leave the entryway to my house.

xxx

"What?" Shun exclaims, sitting bolt upright in bed, "what happens next?"

"I don't know, little brother, that's where the story ends," I shrug, collecting myself, preparing to leave. Shun sighs, nestling back into his blankets, sighing as he falls asleep.

"Goodnight, little brother,"


	6. 6

**Next chapter guiss! Hope you like! Honestly, the next chapter might take a little while for me to finish because I have yet to write it down x3. But hang in there; I will get it up asap!**

xxx

"Goodnight little brother," I mumble, my footfalls muffled by the carpet.

xxx

I can't sleep. I lay on my back my arms folded up behind my head, resting on my pillow. My eyes are pinned to my ceiling, my plain, white, drab ceiling. I sigh, rolling to my left, watching my clock like it is going to eat my face off. It told me, two a.m. Annoyance pushed its way through my body, leaving me shaking and almost throwing something.

WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SLEEP?

I pick up my Ipod, popping my earbuds into my ears. Music starts to play through to my ears. With every ending of a song, I grow more and more drowsy. By the time Breathe Carolina's song 'Hit and Run' comes on, I am struggling to keep my eyes open. The lyrics _tell me that you're ready cause I don't want a hit and run! _circles in my head. I finally give in to my sleepiness, falling into a deep sleep.

xxx

I wake up with a minute to spare on my alarm clock. For only getting three hours of sleep, I am energized, not even yawning! I hit the snooze button on my clock, a little too roughly. 'Hit and Run' is stuck in my head. I rush around, humming it to myself. This is not the norm for me and this will ultimately result in a bad reaction from my mother. I throw my earbuds in, listening to a random song, man was I hyped for today… why? Don't ask me.

"Taka?" Mom asks slowly, her eyes gleaming with confusion, as I waltz into the kitchen—WITH A SHIRT ON—singing to myself, "are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Nope," I perk up, grabbing a small snack from the cupboard for my breakfast, "I feel just fine."

"Taka, you're listening to your Ipod…you never listen to your Ipod," Mom gasps, "TAKA ARE YOU ON DRUGS?

I take a double take, sputtering and almost choking on my breakfast. Mom was completely freaking out, "What? No?" I say a little too loudly. This is cause for a serious break down.

"Taka!" she shrieks.

"Mom, I'm serious, I'm not on drugs," I calm down enough to appease my mother. Mom sighs.

"Good," she recovers, reaching for my face, "Because if you were, I'd have no choice but to murder you."

"I'll accept that," I chuckle. Mom giggles and shoves me out the door for another long day of school.

xxx

Before I reach the end of my drive-way, I switch the song on my Ipod to 'The Reckless and the Brave' by All Time Low. Looking both ways, I cross the street.

Two small figures are walking towards me. At first I don't recognize who it is, only seeing a splash of blonde and brown. But soon enough I understand who it is. It's Mihashi and Lexi! And they're walking towards me! ME! Maybe I am really on drugs today.

Lexi is saying something, her eyes locked on mine. I know she's talking to me, I can just barely hear the chime of her voice over the chorus of the song. I scramble to get an earbud out, to hear her.

"Uh—what?" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"I was asking what you are listening to," Lexi recapped for me.

"Oh just All Time Low—no wait it just ended. Breathe Carolina now," I shrug. Lexi starts to squeal. She caught me off guard; I take a half step back from her.

"You like All Time Low and Breathe Carolina too?" she nearly explodes. I chuckle nervously, looking to Mihashi for help. But of course he isn't paying attention again, his eyes drooping low and with obvious effort he opens them again. Man, she is lively this morning, just like me.

"Yeah," I answer slowly, "they're great."

"Jack is my favorite," she says out of the blue. Her smile lights up the space around us, her hands are clasped just under her chin.

"…" I don't answer at first. Jack, should I gamble and say I like him too? Which band does he belong to? All Time Low or Breathe Carolina? Hell if I knew. Does he sing? Is he just a band member? Do I have competition? So many questions swim through my head at once. I decide on my answer, "yeah…" I say slowly.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" Lexi giggles. I scrutinize her face. She doesn't seem annoyed with me. But then again, you never know when a girl is annoyed with you. What should I say? If I say 'no,' it could go down one of two ways:

One: her calm explanation of who he is.

Two: her exploding on me for not knowing her favorite band member.

But if I say 'yes,' two ways open up again:

One: her celebrating that we both know the same member (but I don't and will ultimately have to do research when I get home).

Two: her accusing me of being a liar and never talking to me again.

WHAT DO I DO? I scream in my head. Take a gamble, Abe! Follow your gut!

"No," I sigh. Lexi giggles.

"I could see the conflict on your face," she laughs. Am I really that readable? Well shit on me—not really of course. I laugh nervously.

"I didn't think I was that easy to read," I say quietly.

"You aren't," Lexi says matter-of-factly.

"Wh—"

"Just then you were," she smiles, "But Jack is the guitarist for All Time Low."

"Oh!" I say. Phew that went better than what my inner mind babble tried to convince me of. Lexi smiles at me, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She gasps.

"We have to go!" she about-faces and takes off ahead of us. So I'm stuck with a sleepy Mihashi that I'm just about slapping in the face to get him ready to go. We take off after Lexi.

xxx

"Took you guys long enough!" Lexi exclaims from the top of the stairs. She doesn't look so much as winded. My heart is beating fast.

"You had a head start!" I gasp around my dry mouth. It's been a while since I've run that fast.

"You could've caught up!" Lexi danced on the platform. My heart is slowing down, my breathing leveling out.

"We let you win, be grateful!" I say, voice full of sarcasm. Lexi stops moving, staring levelly down at me.

"Abe, I know where you live. Sleep with one eye open tonight," Lexi says hostilely. My breath catches in my throat; I didn't expect that to escape her lips. Think, Abe! Use your words!

"Should I be shittin' kittens?" I ask. It takes everything I have not to smirk at her. I place my hands on my hips. Lexi looks as though she has a loss for words. 'Run out of comebacks?' I think.

"Fine, Abe! You win this round!" she says, "But I'll win next time!"

"We'll see about that!" I say. She smiles down at me, disappearing into the front doors. I backhand Mihashi's shoulder lightly.

"C'mon, man, we can't be late," I say, moving my way up the stairs. Silently Mihashi follows like a lost puppy. We are climbing the steps for a couple seconds when I ask, "did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah," he answers, "I got at least nine."

"Good," I nod, "by the way, are you still drowsy?"

"What do mean?" he asks, his eyes seem cloudy, like he's not fully awake.

"I mean, you got at least nine hours of sleep, are you still sleepy?" I ask; that's impossible. I only got three hours of sleep and I feel fine. I guess only getting three hours isn't good, though.

"A little, but I'll be fine by third period," Mihashi explains as we stand outside the front doors.

"You sure?" I ask, opening the door and ushering him in.

"Yeah," he says over his shoulder. I don't answer, just nod, but he doesn't see it. We reach his classroom first. We have one minute before the late bell rings. I give Mihashi a small shove toward his room.

"See you after school, man," I chuckle. He turns a little shocked that I had pushed him. He waved slightly, walking through the doorway.

I pass through my doorway just as the bell rings. Silently I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Takaya's here!" exclaims Kobe loudly. Everyone looks; I wave slightly a small smile on my lips. Kobe runs up, standing about arms length away, "thought you weren't showing, new kid."

"Sorry. I was talking to someone and lost track of time," my gaze slides to Lexi's, I smirk at her. She smiles back, not saying a word. She was surrounded by Amaya and Kiwa. The two girls call Lexi's attention back to them, and Kobe claims mine.

"Right, say I've been meaning to ask you, think Naoya and I could watch the baseball club's practice today?" he asks, his golden eyes skewering mine.

"I don't see why not," I shrug.

"Great! Hear that Naoya?" Kobe exclaims to Naoya who obviously wasn't paying attention at all.

"What?" he asks, his light brown eyes darting between both of us. His bright blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head.

"We can watch the practice after school today!" Kobe yells.

"Great!" Naoya smiles my way, "thanks man!"

"No problem," I smile back. The teacher waltzes into the room.

"Please take your seats everyone," the teacher instructs. We do as we're told, sinking into the seats.

xxx

"So, who's your pitcher?" Kobe asks as we leave the classroom. He is at least a head taller than me, so he has to bend his head to look at me.

"Ren Mihashi," I look back at him. He seems confused.

"Who?" he asks.

"Ren Mihashi, you know, the kid that's best friends with Lexi," I say.

"Oh! The blonde kid?" he asks.

"Yeah, the one that always looks like he's going to cry," I say.

"Oh!" Naoya and Kobe say simultaneously. I nod.

"Why does he always look like that?" Naoya asks.

"Like he's about to cry?" I inquire, looking to the kid on my right.

"Yeah," he nods assent at my inquiry.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I heard someone say that at his old school, the club was super mean to him. Not sure what they did though," I shrug, lowering my arms from the gestures I had done.

"But everyone here is nice to him, I wonder why he's still like that," mused Kobe.

"Mihashi is like a flower. He's just waiting for the right time to bloom," I picked an analogy that sounds real, "and on the mound is where he blooms."

"The mound? Like the pitcher's mound?" Naoya asks.

"Yeah," I nod, "and Lexi too. I've noticed when he's talking to or about her, he seems less nervous. He doesn't stutter as badly and he smiles a little. On the mound, he calms down, he doesn't shiver, he keeps his pitches spot on."

"Wow, you catch every little thing, huh, new kid?" laughs Kobe.

"Yeah," I chuckle. We arrive at the field, "Here we are."

"Wow, it looks good," Naoya says.

"Right?" I laugh, "You wouldn't guess what I said the first time I was here."

"What'd you say?" asks Naoya with a smile on his face.

"I said, 'Beautiful,' like I was talking about a girl," I laugh. The guys laugh with me.

"Takaya if you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" snorts Kobe.

"Maybe I have and you just don't know about it?" I ask with a straight face. The boys start to laugh.

"What pick-up line did you use on it?" Kobe asks holding back laughter.

"Hey there, sweet-thang. I have some baseball's I'd like you to see," I answered immediately, "then I winked."

Kobe and Naoya clutch their stomachs, doubling over laughing. I smile, their laughter is contagious. Once the fit settles down I say, "stand somewhere where he can't see you, you'll see a transformation."

They nod, standing slightly behind the dugout.

xxx

Friday rolls around. Every class has a test today. Mine is the English test that's worth twenty percent of our marking period grade. Mihashi's, Tajima's, Izumi's and Hamada's is history. Hanai's, Suyama's and Mizutani's is math. And Oki's, Nishihiro's and Sakaeguchi's is science. Each of our classes has the same tests just on different days.

All week I've been over at Mihashi's helping him study for this test, and afterwards I would stay up later than usual, studying for mine. I already know the information, but I am just testing myself, making sure I know everything. I have put myself up to get at least an A+ on this test.

xxx

My pencil scrawls across the paper, writing the correct answers in the correct blanks. I am breezing through this thing. My gaze drifts to Kobe next to me. His brow is creased in a firm line, his pencil hovering uncertainly above his page. He must not have studied. Rei seems already done. He's just chillin' next to me, gazing at his pencil like he's bored. I smirk, hell, I'm almost done.

xxx

"Taka, how was your test today?" Mom asks as I walk in the door.

"Good, I'm pretty sure I aced it," I answer, yawning. Baseball practice was hectic today, Momoe made us run, a lot. Quite frankly, I could go to bed right now, without even having supper.

"Great! Taka! I'm proud of you!" Mom exclaims, excitedly.

"Thanks Mom," I say tiredly, "don't make me supper tonight, I'm going to bed."

"But Taka—" my mom's voice cuts off as I walk up the steps.

"I'll be fine, ma," I call over my shoulder, reaching the top step. It creaks under my weight. I don't think I could've made it to my room. I think I might just nap, right here, on the wall…NO! No Abe! Go to bed! It's comfy there. I mosey my way to the end of the hallway, in my room, collapsing onto my bed. So comfy. I sigh, my eyelids drooping closed. I ride the black current all the way to the unknown. I drift into a deep sleep, not even remembering any of my dreams.

"Taka! You have practice this morning!" Mom yells at me from my doorway. My eyes snap open, whirling out of bed.

"I'm not late am I?" I gasp out, pulling on my practice uniform.

"No you're not late," Mom says lightly. I sigh in relief.

"Thanks Mom, I forgot to set my alarm clock, you're my savior," I say, brushing passed her, but then turning around and scurrying back passed her into my room again for my baseball equipment. Then I leave for practice.

"Takaya!"


	7. 7

**I made this up on the spot. :3 hope you likes guisss x3**

"Takaya!" a voice calls from the distance behind me. At first I thought it is Kobe or Naoya for they are the only ones who call me Takaya. But then I realize, the voice came from a girl. I swivel around, finding Amaya rushing towards me.

"Amaya? What are you doing here? It's Saturday, we don't have school," I speak, as she gets closer.

"I know that!" she exclaims, she's close enough now that I realize there's fear or uncertainty in her eyes.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" my muscles start to tense. What is happening?

"It's Lexi," Amaya says, her eyes betraying all of her emotions.

"What about her?" my voice begins to harden.

"She won't smile!" Amaya exclaims. I calm down a little. At least she isn't in danger.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she won't talk to me," Amaya looks to the ground. Suddenly I feel sorry for her. Lexi is one of her best friends.

"Where is she?" I inquire, it's still early, she couldn't have gone far.

"She came to my house about an hour ago. I told her to leave without me, I was running late. But then I noticed she looked upset, so I asked what was wrong and she said nothing, just tried to blow it off. Then she left without me," Amaya explains.

"Well, maybe she needs some time to herself. Let's let her go for now," I offer.

Tears well up in her eyes, "I'm worried about her. She's never like this."

"She'll be fine," I lay my hand, gingerly on her shoulder.

"I hope," she says faintly, making for the school. We walk in silence until Kiwa shows up.

"Hey, Amaya, Takaya," Kiwa greets us both.

"Hello, Kiwa," I nod. Kiwa smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She must've met up with Lexi before us.

"Hey, Amaya, do you know what's wrong with Lexi?" Kiwa watches. Damn am I good.

"No, she won't talk to me," Amaya says softly, playing with her fingers. Wow she's really shook up about this. Kiwa doesn't say a thing, she just hugs Amaya. I gotta say, it was kinda awkward to watch. When this is over is when we make for the school. I still have a good half an hour to get to the field. We walk in silence, well, only I am silent. The girls are talking in hushed voices, glancing at me every few minutes.

"Say girls?" I ask, placing my gaze upon them, they stop whispering, looking at me innocently, expectantly, "I have a question."

"Shoot," Amaya says, her eyes wide.

"Has Lexi ever talked about her family life with you two?" my inquiry looks as though it took them off guard.

"Come to think of it, no," Kiwa speaks before Amaya.

"She told me about her dad's midlife crisis," Amaya shrugs.

"Yeah, she told me that too," Kiwa says.

"Me too, I know her brother's names too," I inform.

"Me too," the girls say at the same time. Another question presses.

"Have you ever been to her house?"

"No," they say.

"She always insists we go to mine or Kiwa's house," Amaya informs with a nodding Kiwa behind her. Interesting.

"Well, I gotta get going. Practice this morning. Keep me updated. I'll be there later," I say, leaving for the baseball field that's on the other side of the school.

"Will do!" they call over their shoulders heading the opposite direction as me.

"Hey Abe! Who were those girls you were walking with?" Tajima asks loudly as I open the gate to the ball park.

"Amaya and Kiwa," I answer absently, placing my bag on the dugout floor.

"They're pretty hot!" Tajima exclaims, loud enough that they probably heard him. I sigh.

"Tajima, they're still in earshot," I hiss.

"I know," he smirks at me. I roll my eyes, shoving him out of the dugout.

"Go warm up, goofball," I demand.

"Okay, okay!" he stumbles a little, running to Hanai, who is his personal throwing buddy.

"A-Abe," a small voice pulls my attention. It's behind me. I discover Mihashi.

"Yes?" I say, crouching to my bag.

"W-will you th-throw with m-me?" Mihashi stutters through that short sentence.

"Sure," I shrug, grabbing my glove, "Then we'll warm you up pitching."

"O-okay," he nods, following me as I lead the way to the outfield where everyone else is throwing.

xxx

Baseball practice ended somewhere around noon. Mihashi and I make our way for the softball fields.

"Guys? Where are you going?" Izumi runs up to us with the rest of the team following closely behind.

"To the softball fields, there's a tournament today. Lexi's playing in it," I say to Izumi but loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"Oh! Mind if we come?" Izumi speaks for everyone.

"I don't see why not," I shrug, leading the way for the rest of the guys.

xxx

"Abe! Over here!" waves Amaya.

"Those are the girls from this morning!" Tajima exclaims rather loudly. I hold my arm across his chest.

"Whoa there. Keep it in your pants, bro," I whisper to him. Tajima looks at me.

"I promise, but they _are_ pretty hot," Tajima lowers his voice.

I sigh as I say, "they're Lexi's friends."

"Oh! No wonder! Abe doesn't have any girlfriends!" Tajima is only joking I can hear it in his voice, but I'm not known for my patience with anyone but my mother. I glare at him. We reach the girls and I introduce everyone.

"Amaya and Kiwa," I point to the correct faces, "Tajima, Mihashi, Hanai, Izumi, Oki, Sakeaguchi, Nishihiro, Suyama and Mizutani."

"Hello," the girls smile at everyone. The entire team mumbles something along the lines of a greeting. I plop down next to Amaya; Tajima runs around and sits next to Kiwa. I roll my eyes. Mihashi sits next to me, Hanai next to Tajima, and the rest of the guys file in on the bleachers.

"So how are they doing?" I turn my head to Amaya.

"They won their first game, but Lexi got dehydrated. She's benched this game, but she is definitely pitching the last one. She argued with her coach and he's letting her bat. She should be up soon," Amaya informs, turning her eyes onto mine. I nod, watching the game. I'm nervous, hearing that she is or was dehydrated, something bad could happen.

"There she is," Kiwa points to the batter. She has a bright blue bat, her number is one. I smirk. She is their ace. She seems a little wobbly, but she gets a hold of one of the girl's pitches. The ball breaks the infield even soars passed the left fielder and the center fielder. It rolls to a stop at the fence. And Lexi is hauling. She already got two runs in, and she's catching up the runner in front of her. She doesn't pass them; they both make it home before the ball is thrown in. Lexi brings in three runs including her! I stand up with the rest of the fans, even the rest of the team.

Couple minutes later, Lexi pokes her head out of the dugout. She's sweating too much, and her eyes seem detached. Lexi smiles, then looks passed me to the girls, I guess. She makes a hand gesture for a drink.

"Oh!" I hear one of the girls gasp, then I hear a lid being opened, "Abe, since she likes you, take these to her."

I don't argue when Amaya hands me two water bottles. They're not normal ones either, they're huge!

"Shouldn't she drink, like, Gatorade or VitaminWater? Or something? That'll give her more energy," I say reaching for the water bottles. Amaya takes away a water and pulls out a normal sized VitaminWater.

"Then you tell her to drink it. She won't listen to us," Amaya shoves the bottles at me, then shoos me away. I mosey to the dugout, poking in and looking for Lexi. The girls on the bench gasp. One of them more courageous than the others.

"Who are you looking for?" she asks, her hands on her hips.

"Lexi?" I hold up the bottles.

"Which one," she giggles, placing her hand on her lips, "because I certainly don't know you."

"Your name is Lexi, too?" I inquire.

"Yeah," she nods, "we have three Lexi's on this team."

"Alexandria," I say her full name.

"Oh, right this way," she waves me along, I follow passed the girls on the bench; I hear one whisper to another one.

"He's a baseball player!" one girl whispers.

"Baseball players are _so _hot!" another hisses. I smirk to myself. Tajima would be in his glory, here. We are out the other side of the dugout, circling around to the back. There is a catcher and a pitcher. Lexi is standing next to the pitcher, murmuring encouragements.

"Lexi, dear," the girl says, "you have company."

Lexi looks from the girl to me, I guess expecting Amaya or Kiwa. The look on her face: priceless. I hold up the bottles walking along the wall of the dugout and out of the way of the pitcher.

"I told Amaya none of this," she glares heavily at the bottle.

"It is actually my fault. You should drink at least a little of this. It will replace your energy," I say, handing her the water first. I know she wants that. She guzzles the contents, the bottle popping off of her lips.

"I have to get better or I'm not pitching next game," her voice cracks, "I can't not pitch."

"I understand," I nod, "the VitaminWater will make you feel better. Or maybe even Gatorade?"

"Ew, no, I don't drink Gatorade," she makes a face. I am about to say something but the pitcher claims Lexi's attention.

"Lexi?" the girl calls her attention.

"Yes, Lexi?" Lexi answers, snapping her head back to the pitcher. Well I have found the last Lexi.

"My pitches are going high," she whines.

"Don't get discouraged or annoyed it'll make your pitches worse. Clear your mind and take a longer step," Lexi says. Lexi looks to the catcher, "how high are they going, Ress?"

"Just out of the strike zone," she replies through her mask.

"Remember, release is key too," Lexi says.

"Lexi could you show me?" the other Lexi says.

"Sure," Lexi takes Lexi's glove and ball and stands on the mound, "you ready, Ressie?"

"Yeah, girl, I don't catch you for nothing!" she yells out. Lexi giggles, loosening her muscles. She pitches. Damn is she fast and accurate, "Nice one!"

"Thanks, were you watching Lexi?" Lexi asks.

"Yeah," she nods, taking her items back, standing on the mound once again.

"Here," I hand her the VitaminWater. Lexi makes a face, but sips at it, "how do you feel?" I ask softly.

"A little better," she nods.

"I told you," I smirk. Lexi smiles back at me.

"Thank you," she says sincerely.

"So Lexi, who is this yummy piece of man?" the Lexi that isn't pitching asks.

"This is Abe," smiles Lexi, "he plays baseball for the school."

"Oh, cool!" both Lexi's exclaim.

"Abe, this is Lexi and Lexi," giggles Lexi, "and the catcher is Ressie."

"I have gathered that," I chuckle.

"What position do you play?" the pitching Lexi asks.

"I'm a catcher," I nod. The two girls swoon.

"Yum!" the other Lexi says. The pitcher Lexi agrees. I laugh nervously.

"Heh, heh, well… I really must be going," I turn to leave.

"Bye bye, Abe!" all four girls say. I wave over my shoulder, turning into the dugout. It is the third out. I poke my head back out to the girls.

"Just got the third out," I inform.

"Thanks Abe!" Lexi says. I smile at her and leave. By the time I'm approaching the bleacher I notice three new people sitting in between Izumi and Mizutani. When I left Izumi was sitting comfortably next to Mizutani, now he seems tense, maybe a little annoyed.

I sit back down next to Amaya and Mihashi, "Who're they?" I whisper to Amaya and Mihashi.

"Those are Lexi's parents. They made Izumi move over so they could sit there," Amaya seems tense.

"Does no one like them?" I whisper back.

"No," Amaya shakes her head. I over hear Lexi's dad say something. I strain to hear his words.

"Wow, our daughter sucks so much they aren't even playing her. If you were playing, you'd be playing all of the time," the man says. I'm shocked, how could he say something like that about his daughter. Did he not know she got dehydrated earlier? I am about to say something when Amaya pipes in.

"Uhm, Mr. Mendrick," Amaya says softly. He turns, his body language tense and annoyed. He better not make a move.

"What, Amaya," he demands, his eyes hard.

"Uhm, Lexi got dehydrated her first game. She isn't fit to play. But she'll be playing in the next game," Amaya explains in a small voice. Lexi's dad didn't so much as acknowledge her, he 'harrumphed' turning back to the game. Amaya clenches her fists and mouths, 'I hate him.'

Lexi pokes out for another water bottle. Lexi must have noticed her parents, because she immediately becomes sullen. Amaya hands me two more water bottles and I walk over.

"Young man!" a deep voice calls from behind me. I turn, "what are you doing?"

"Well I'm keeping Lexi hydrated. She has to get better for the next game," I say, playing cool.

"They won't play her. She's a horrible player," he says, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I beg to differ," I push my annoyance down, willing for the patience I have with my mother, "she's actually really good."

"I doubt that," he argues with me.

"Have you ever seen her play before? Before you got here, she brought four runs in," I inform, "she got a grand slam."

"Hmph, fluke," he mumbles, dropping my gaze. I take a few deep breaths, calming myself. I poke into the dugout again. She is nowhere to be seen, she must be with the other Lexi. I decide to ask.

"Lexi outside?" I ask. I get a chorus of 'yeahs'. I make my way for the other side of the dugout, "Lexi?" I poke around the side.

"Yes?" two of them answer, but not the Lexi I'm looking for.

"Where's Alexandria?" I inquire. Both of them point behind them. Ressie is kneeling in front of her, still padded in the catcher's gear, "Lexi?"

Ressie looks up, worry in her eyes, "she saw her parents," Ressie says.

"Son of a—" I cut off my sentence, clenching my jaw. Lexi sniffs.

"I'm going to pitch next game. I promise Ress," Lexi looks up to her catcher.

"I know you will, dear," Ressie smiles at her.

"Here," I kneel, handing her the water.

"Thank you," she says, trying to smile. I place my hand on her head, then stand up, "Abe?"

I stop and turn around to her, "Yes?"

"What has my dad said about me?" Lexi asks weakly.

"I won't repeat it," I shake my head.

"Please, Abe," Lexi begs.

"He said—"


	8. 8

**I sowwie, I sowwie! I think I finished the chapter in writing and will keep writing to be on time. :3. Please review :D And to be honest, this is based off of my home life. It's similar to how Lexi's parents treat her. Although I don't have an older brother. Sometimes I want a guy like Abe to protect me…**

**xxx**

"He said—" my throat closes off. I can't say it. I can't say something that will make Lexi hate herself. I can't say something that is that horrible.

"Abe," Lexi whispers, her eyes desperate.

"He said," I take a pause before I say these things, "that you suck so much that they aren't playing you. Then he turned to—"

"He turned to Avel and said he could do better right?" Lexi's voice becomes strained. Her fists clench at her sides and the muscles in her temples flair.

I can't say anything, my breath is caught in my throat. I look to the ground and nod.

"Son of a bitch!" Lexi screams, storming to the dugout.

"Lexi, don't do it," Ressie warns, following slowly after her.

"No, I have to talk to coach," Lexi barely looks over her shoulder. She is walking with a purpose.

"I'm sorry," I speak as Ressie walks passed me.

"It's not your fault," she pats me on the shoulder, continuing on her journey. I follow soon after, turning into the open dugout. Lexi is standing in the middle of the dugout, her coach standing against one of the poles holding up the roof. He seems calm, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why not?!" Lexi nearly screams at him. Her anger becoming out of control. I decide to leave, this is a private conversation.

As I pass the two, the coach says, "Lexi, you're dehydrated. I need you for our next game," his voice is calm.

Lexi groans, "Abe," she catches me as I'm stepping from the dugout.

"Yes?" I turn around. I have somewhere to be.

"What would you do if I was your pitcher?" she demands, not lowering her tone with me. I refrain from flinching from her voice.

"Honestly, I would make you sit out both games," I shrug. And I'm serious. If Mihashi would have gotten dehydrated, I would make him sit out for the rest of the day. Lexi sighs, completely defeated. I don't say another word, I just run to the concession stand. As I reach it, I'm winded.

"Hi…I…uh…need a bag of…ice," I lean on the counter, trying to catch my breath.

"A bag of ice?" the woman asks. She looks at me like I have two heads.

"Yes," I nod, my breathing slowing, my heart taking its normal pace again, "please, I'll pay anything for it. I have a dehydrated player, she's overheating."

"Oh," the girl squeaks, running to the freezer. She comes back to the window with a small pack of ice, "here you go."

"Thank you," I take the bag, "how much?"

"On the house," she smiles, "for the dehydrated player."

"Thank you, so much!" I exclaim, running back from whence I came. The dugout in my view.

"Lexi," I swing into the dugout. She is standing—no—more like pacing by the fence that separated her and the field. She doesn't acknowledge me, so I stroll toward her, "Lexi," I place my hand on her shoulder. It is burning hot. I almost drew away when she spoke.

"I can't do this, Abe," she whispers, her shoulders dropping in defeat, "I don't know how much longer I can go."

"Don't say that," I whisper back, "fight for what you want. Make them acknowledge you."

As I finished my sentence, Lexi's shoulders grow higher in confidence. She's back.

"Come with me," I pull her toward the bench. She complies, following silently, "sit," I command gently. She does, plopping herself onto the bench, "lean forward," I place the ice on her neck. There's a shiver that passes up her spine, then she sighs.

"Ah," she breathes, taking the bag from my hand, "that's nice."

I smirk, "well I must be going now. Ladies, sir," I nod to the girls and the coach and leave.

"Hey Abe! What were you doing in there?!" exclaims Tajima from the top of the bleachers.

"Something that you'll never get!" I snap at him.

"Okay! My turn!" he starts to get down from the bleachers. Before he can take his first step down, Hanai puts his hand across his chest, stopping his decent. He looks up at him, shaking his head. Tajima pouts, plopping down next to Kiwa. I chuckle, returning to my place next to Amaya. Lexi's parents are still wedged between Izumi and Mizutani. They both look tense, annoyed. Everyone did except Tajima…oh Tajima.

The father turns to the kid, whispering in his ear. The kid starts to get up, meandering toward the dugout. Where is his going? He enters it like he owns the place. I tilt my head to the side.

"Where's he going?" I whisper to Amaya. She shrugs, tilting her head to the dugout. I know what she's saying, 'we better go check it out.'

I climb to my feet first, with Amaya right behind me. I glance over my shoulder, noticing her touch Mihashi's arm. He gets up, bringing up the caboose. I can feel the agitation flowing off of Lexi's dad. There's something going on here.

"Where's Alexandria?" I demand of the girls on the bench. Their eyes, all of them, are worried. They point to the outside of the dugout. I notice the ice is on the bench. As I pass, I pick it up, carrying it with me. I plan on watching Lexi's next game. I want to see how she does. I peak around the corner, noticing her brother is standing comfortably in front of her. His hand on his hip. Although, Lexi on the other hand is tense, her eyes betraying all of the emotions she portrays. Looking to my followers, I put a finger to my lips. They nod consent and we watch.

"Let's be honest, sis," the boy starts, "you suck, you should just quit."

"Stop," she says meekly. Her eyes becoming wet, her voice shakes, her arms too.

"No, you're horrible. You'll never live up to me or Killian. Just give up, you suck," he says content with his insults.

"Have you ever given the thought that maybe you suck?" she demands, her eyes filled with fury, although her hands are still shaking. The boy tenses, he looks as though he is going to explode on her. He advances on her, his small fists tightening.

I use my speed to place myself in between them.

"Abe," Lexi's voice is shocked and shaking. Her beautiful eyes wide and round.

"Don't try anything. That's not cool," I say gently. He looks about Shun's age. Maybe he knows who this kid is. The boy starts to cry. I have to admit, he is cute. I feel my heart strings pull as his tears fall. I have to warn myself that this kid might be faking it to get me to give up.

"She's yelling at me," he sobs. Now that was a lie. I saw the whole thing. Breaking eye contact with the boy, I turn to Lexi.

"Here," I hand her the melting ice, "you need this and I want you to go back into the dugout and cool off. I'll take care of this here," I say to her. With every word I utter, her eyes clear up.

"Thank you. Again, I owe you, Abe," she smiles slightly at me. I nod, turning to the boy again. He's still crying, but slower now. I advance on him, towering over him. He seems scared.

"Why are you insulting your older sister?" I ask softly, my hands on my hips. The boys tears turn into a full on glare.

"I know who you are," he grinds out between his teeth.

"You do now?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes. You're Shun's older brother," he nearly growls.

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah, he thinks he's better than me," wow big head. It's the father. He's doing that to him.

"Maybe he is," I say under my breath.

"What'd you say?" he demands, his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Nothing," I shake my head, "Why do you insult your sister?" I repeat the question.

"Because Killian never does," he spits at me.

"Why? What's to gain from it?" I inquire again. Now the kid is starting to get annoyed with me, I can see it in his eyes.

"I don't know," he yells, throwing his arms in the air, "Dad tells me to! He even tries to get Killian to but he never does," mutters the kid as if annoyed by his brother's actions.

"Well go tell your dad that if I find you doing this again, I won't hesitate to punish you," I speak slow and steady, so he gets my seriousness. His eyes turn innocent, scared even. He runs from the area and slowly I follow. Mihashi and Amaya aren't at the corner of the dugout anymore, they must have followed Lexi in. I turn the corner, I was right, they are fawning over her.

"Guys," I speak softly, touching Mihashi and Amaya on the shoulder. They look at me, I smile, "she's dehydrated, give her some space."

They nod backing up a bit. I kneel in front of her, "you got the next game. I'm here for the rest of the day," I smile at her. Lexi smirks back.

"Thank you, Abe," she says sincerely. I nod, dragging the other two out with me.

xxx

"Shun," I call, leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Yes, brother?" he answers.

"Do you know an Avel Mendrick?" I ask, traveling in the living room.

"Yeah," he nods, "why?"

"I saw him today—"

"He thinks he's better than anyone else. He doesn't like me very much," he explains, jumping in before I finish my sentence. I nod.

"I gathered that much. He nearly spat your name," I chuckle.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me because I'm more creative than him, you know? The teacher likes me better and everyone else likes me better. He doesn't have many friends, although he is good at manipulating people into making fun of me," Shun says softly.

"He makes fun of you?" I ask incredulously. Shun nods his head.

"Everyday?" I ask again, my voice hardening.

"Y-yeah," he looks to his lap, his feet not even touching the floor.

"I can help with that," I shrug. Shun snaps his head up.

"You would?" he's excited, I didn't expect this turnout from him.

"Yeah, I'll even come in tomorrow," I smile.

"Thank you brother!" Shun smiles wide.

"Shun, honey, it's time for bed," Mom coos in his ear. He looks at me again.

"The Emotionless Catcher?" he inquires.

"I guess," I shrug. It's best not to burst his bubble.

xxx

"Abe, where are you going?" inquires Lexi at lunch time.

"To the elementary school," I say over my shoulder. Lexi scurries to my side.

"Why?"

"Uhm… your little brother is picking on mine," I say softly. Lexi sighs.

"Not again," she says, mostly to herself.

"What?" I inquire, turning my gaze onto her.

"He's been doing this for a while. We've gotten warnings from the school to have him stop, but of course, Dad doesn't do anything about it," Lexi's lip quivers.

"Hey, it's not your fault," I smile at her.

"Mind if a tag-a-long?" she asks.

"I don't but do you?" I counter.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, are you okay with everything I might do to your brother? Of course, I'm not going to hit him or anything, but, hey, you never know," I shrug, continuing across the parking lot for the elementary school.

"I am perfectly fine with it," Lexi speaks with no emotion. Shocked, open the door and usher Lexi in before me.

"Hello," a woman pokes out of the office. I smile.

"Hello. I'm looking for Class 5A?" I question.

"Oh they're in lunch," she smiles, ducking back in the doorway.

"Follow me," I wave her along, following the curves and turns of the hallway. Double doors appear in our view; I grab the handles, pulling the doors wide. Damn is the room loud! Most of the classes are in lunch already and with everyone talking, of course, the room will be loud. I scan the room for my little brother's class.

"Hello," the attendant greets us at the door.

"Class 5A, please?" I request, the woman nods, waving us along to the table near the end of the room.

"Here we are," she smiles, "who are you here for?"

"Abe Shun," I report.

"Ah, at the end of the table. Poor kid, that Avel boy took his friends," she looks sadly at my brother sitting alone at the end of the table. I can feel the annoyance rolling off of Lexi. I grab her hand, squeeze it, then drop it again. Better get it out of the way now.

"Hey Shun," I plop down next to him. He is looking at the table as he eats his sandwich.

"Hi, brother," he sounds detached.

"Where are all of your friends?" Lexi takes a seat on the other side of him.

"With Avel," he says softly. Without a word, I leave the table, moving for the table occupied by Avel and friends, "Hello kids."

Everyone but Avel looks up to me. They seem envious, "Whoa," the kids breathe.

"Who's all friends with Shun?" I inquire. Most of the boys raise their hands, "Why is he all alone?"

"He deserves to be," spits Avel. I glare, looking to the other speechless kids. They shrug, looking to their hands.

"Hey," I kneel in front of some of the boys, "Why don't you go sit with him, have a nice conversation," I smile. The boys smile at me, getting to their feet and surrounding Shun. Immediately, Shun perks up, smiling at me. I smirk back, sitting across from Avel.

He's glaring at me, "what's the problem Avel? Don't like being deserted?"

"Hmph," he pouts, looking back at his food.

"Why do you pick on my brother?" I inquire softly.

"Dad told me to, said he didn't like your dad, so I have to torment him. He also told Sis to torment you, but she won't listen to him," he pouts. I have to strain to hear him for the room is so loud.

"Do it again and I'll get you kicked out of this school," I smile at him, working my way back to my little brother.

"You're stupid!" the boy yells over the commotion. I smile to myself. He's going to be one of those douchebag all star kids when he ages.

"Big brother!" smiles Shun. Lexi still sits next to him. A little boy taps her on the shoulder.

"May I sit there, ma'am?" he asks, his lunch clutched to his chest.

"Yes," Lexi's voice rises, she gets up, letting the cute kid sit down.

"Big brother, eat with us, you too, Lexi," Shun smiles up at her. Lexi smiles back, looking to me.

"I guess," I plop down in the empty chair next to him, Lexi next to me.

"So what's it like in high school," one of the boys fires out.

"Well, I answer calmly, "you don't get recess anymore," the boys gasp.

"No recess?!" they exclaim. I chuckle.

"Nope, but you do get study hall, and you can sleep during those," I nod.

"Whoa," they say in unison, totally engulfed in what I am saying. I chuckle.

"Soon, you'll be there too."

"I know right?!" one exclaims, looking to the boy next to him. They smile at each other.

"Shun and this is your brother?" asks another. Shun nods at him.

"He is," Shun has an accomplished look to him.

"What's your name?" asks one of the only girls at his table.

"Takaya," I smile at her. She blushes, playing with your hair.

"And what's your name?" asks another girl for Lexi.

"Lexi," she smiles at the little girl.

"Lexi," breathes the girl, "so pretty," she has a cute smile lighting up her face. Shun is quiet, his face a light shade of red. Ooo he like's someone.

I check the clock on the wall, we have to go. I loop my arm over his shoulder, "Shun, we have to go."

"Thanks for coming, big brother," smiles Shun.

"You're welcome, little brother," I ruffle his hair.

xxx

"You're a perfect big brother," Lexi smiles up at me. School just ended, I am headed headed home.

"Right," I chuckle. Striding from the room with Lexi close on my heels.

"You are," she slaps my arm, "you remind me of my big brother."


	9. 9

**:3 I hope you like. And Lady Amazon, you didn't get study hall?! You poor thing! I feel for you. And sorry about The Lonely Island references…I figured gotta fill the silence somehow.**

**xxx**

"You are," she slaps my arm, "you remind me of my older brother."

"Your older brother?" I tilt my head to the side. I didn't expect her to bring him up.

"Yeah, Killian? He never made fun of me the way Avel does," she giggles, "actually, he stood up to my father because of the way he was treating me. Personally, I don't think he would have married if he could've had his own babies. I don't think he likes women."

"I don't think so either," I shake my head in agreement. After it leaves my lips, I wish I hadn't said it. That kind of statement is the sole reason people lose friends.

"Yeah," she says softly, her head tilting to the ground.

"Say, I want to meet your brother," I state, trying to lighten the mood. I already know how she will react, scared and shy.

"Oh, well, um," she fidgets, playing with her fingers. Just as I expected.

"Hm?" my inquiry and my gaze makes her look away from me, again.

"He's not at home anymore," she says softly, returning her gaze to me.

"Really? Is he in college?" I just want to know more about her, but how to approach?

"Yeah, back in Pennsylvania," she nods, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Does he visit?"

"Few and far between. He can't stand my father, so he stays away," she answers.

"Oh," I say, I can tell that the way she talks about him, he was her only escape from home life. I don't push anymore, her body language tells me that there's a war conflicting inside her.

"Uhm. Abe," she says softly.

"Yes?" I question, returning my gaze upon her.

"Killian _is_ in the country, right now," she says, "if you'd like to meet him."

"I would, if it's okay with you," I shrug.

"How about the three of us go to Rokkakudo," Lexi suggests.

"Sure. I'll pay," I offer.

"Oh no! We can all pay!" Lexi nearly freaks out.

I give her a condescending look, "I'll pay."

Lexi sighs, "fine," she pouts. I smirk, nudging her with my shoulder. She tries to nudge me back, but to little use. I don't move, "ugh!" she heaves on my shoulder, making me stumble a little to my left. I laugh as Lexi laughs.

"Lemme give my mom a call, kay?" I pull my phone from my pants.

"Yeah, I gotta call Killian anyways," she smiles up at me, moving to the left, leaning against a light pole. I turn my back to her.

"Hello?" Mom answers the phone on the first ring.

"Hey Mom, it's me," I speak into the receiver.

"Hello Taka, what's the matter?" she inquires.

"Oh, nothing's the matter, Lexi, her brother and I are going to Rokkakudo. So you don't have to make me supper," I inform.

"Honey, do you need money?"

"Nope, I'm good. I still have forty dollars from my birthday," I pull out my money from my pocket, counting to make sure I have the forty dollars.

"Okay, honey, have fun," I hear a smile in her voice.

"Thanks, Mom, I'll be home in a couple hours," I turn back to a smiling Lexi.

"Alright, Taka, see you then," the smile is still there.

"See you, Mom," I hang up, smirking at Lexi, "what?"

"The way you talk to your mom is adorable," she gushes. I blush.

"Uhm…thank you?" I don't really know how to answer that.

"Oh, you're welcome," she giggles, "so shall we continue to Rokkakudo?"

"We shall," I lean forward, taking steps in the direction of the restaurant. Lexi scurries to my side, looking at the scenery the way I've noticed her do. She doesn't look at the sky, like I've seen some girls do; she looks more toward the ground. The outskirts, the vegetation.

"So, is Killian meeting us there?" I glace at her from the side of my eye.

"Yeah, most likely we'll get there before he will," she says.

"Okay, I can reserve our table," I offer.

"I think I should, he doesn't know your last name," she shrugs.

"Better idea," I point at her, "then I'll reserve our table under your last name."

"Good, because I don't like talking to strangers," she scratches her head.

"You don't?" I question. Considering all of the friends she has and the way she approached me, I would think she likes to meet new people.

"Nah," she shakes her head, "All of my friends? Yeah most of them introduced themselves to me and I started to act like myself and everyone wanted to be my friend," she shrugs.

"That's because you're awesome," I laugh.

"Right," she shakes her head, "I beg to differ."

"Well your opinion is not needed in this argument," I sneer playfully at her. She makes a face to me.

"My opinion is beast," she wrinkles her nose, scrutinizing my features. I smirk at her.

"Like a boss," I refrain from smiling.

"On a boat," she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I just had"

"We're here!" Lexi cuts in. We have stopped in front a small restaurant.

I hold the door for her. The small place looks empty, I would guess because it's really out of the way for a restaurant. Probably not a lot of people know about it.

"Hello, welcome to Rokkakudo, how may I help you?" the boy behind the counter asks as we reach earshot.

"A table for three please," I request, "we have one on the way."

"Last name please?" I inquires, his soft blue eyes travel from me to Lexi.

"Mendrick," I call his attention back to me. He scribbles it down, smiling up at me. His eyes are sparkling, like I just said something worth his time.

"Your table will be ready in a few minutes," he says, looking at Lexi again, he speaks hesitantly. As if he is unsure of his next words, "Alexandria?"

"Hm?" she looks up from her feet. I'm guessing she thought I said her name, for she looked to me first, then at the waitor.

"It's Dallas! Dallas Angel," he points to himself. Lexi still looks confused. She stares at him, her eyes growing smaller in suspicion, "we were in the first grade together," he smiles. Lexi snaps her fingers.

"Dallas! It's been a while, how are you?" she inquires, "Why are you here? You should be my age."

"Well when I graduated to high school, my parents died in a car crash. A drunk driver blindsided them, killing them on impact. So I moved in with my grandparents, and they live here. Although, I work in the Nishiura Prefect I actually live in the Gunma Prefect, going to Mihoshi Academy," he explains with a shrug.

"Oh, Dallas, I'm sorry," Lexi apologized.

"No it's fine," he smiles, "I'm doing well," he nods, his eyes innocent. Well, looks like I won't be saying anything is this conversation. I don't have a problem with it, I'd rather be silent anyways.

"That's good," she giggles.

"So is this your famous older brother I heard all about in the first grade?" he analyzes me.

"Uhm, no," she shakes her head.

"Funny, because he looks like you," he leans over the counter to get a better look at me, "actually, he looks a lot like you, although," he moves his eyes downward, possibly looking at my skin and my height. I am tanner than Lexi and a bit taller, but I hardly think I look any older than seventeen. Her brother has got to be in his twenties, "he _is_ tanner than you, and he doesn't look like a college student, also, he reserved the table in your name."

"Yes, well, this is Takaya Abe," she says, grabbing my arm, "I didn't know you worked here, and I don't like talking to strangers, so he reserved the table for me. But you will meet my brother," she smiles wide at him. Dallas returns it as a young girl walks in.

"Dallas, the table is ready," she clutches the menus in her hands.

"Alright, please, follow Millie to your table," he waves us along behind the girl.

"Pleas—Abe?" the girl blinks.

"Hey, Millie," I'm embarrassed. Great, now I _have_ to talk about my old school.

"Abe, where'd you go? We've missed you," she backs up, knowing we need to get to our table. Lexi is eerily silent.

"I left because of Haruna," I shrug, "I wasn't going to deal with him anymore."

"Haruna has changed," she lays the menus in front of the three chairs at the table, "here's your table."

"Thank you," I nod, stopping the whole conversation about Haruna. Just his name sets me on edge. She gets the hint.

"I'll be right back with your water," she mutters, silently walking away. Lexi looks at me.

"Who was that?" she nearly demands, "by the looks of it she made you upset."

"Well, that was Millie," I shrug, "she was a friend of mine when we went to the same school."

"And Haruna?" she asks. My ears ring at his name, my vision becomes red. That name pisses me off.

"He was my old pitcher," I grind out, "can we please not talk about it?" I ask in a small voice, "it's a tender subject."

"Yeah," she whispers, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I give her a reassuring smile. Lexi smiles shyly back, "some other day I'll tell you all about him. I promise."

"Okay, and Millie too," she insists, her eyes wide. I laugh.

"And Millie too," I agree. Lexi smiles at me.

"Little Lexi!" a tall kid walks in the room. He has similar hair to Lexi, but his eyes are bright blue. His hair is cropped short and he's bulky. But not fat, more muscle. He has similar shoulders to Lexi, baseball player? Maybe a thrower in track, not sure. Lexi gasps.

"Big brother!" she gasps, standing up and hugging him, "thank you for coming!" the boy spins her in a circle then gently placed her on her feet.

"Anything for my little sis," he chuckles, plopping down in the chair across from me, placed next to Lexi, "and who might this be?" he smiles at me.

"My name is Takaya Abe," I offer my hand. He shakes his head standing up. Slowly I follow his lead. He makes his way around the table and he hugs me. Right out. You would think, a guy that looks like Killian would have punched you in the face for an "initiation" type thing, but I guess he's just as nice on the outside as he is on the inside.

"Ah! Any friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine," he smirks at me.

"Eh, same," I try to smile back.

"So, Abe, huh?" he asks as he sits back down.

"Yes, and you must be Killian," I smirk.

"I am," he laughs, "so are you two dating or something?"

Lexi blushes a deep red. She punches Killian in the shoulder, hard, "for once in your life can you not say whatever comes to your mind?"

"Um, no," he shakes his head, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. He turns his gaze to me, "so are you?"

"No," I smirk unfazed. Killian places his elbows on the table, entwining his hands together. His face is serious.

"If you ever date my sister, be sure to be seeing me, a lot," he smiles at me, all to make the scene more terrifying. My heart hammers in my ears.

"I'll keep that in mind," I will my voice not to crack out of fear. Killian starts to laugh.

"You're terrified!" he exclaims, throwing his head back.

"Am not!" I argue out of spite. I am terrified. I mean he's bigger than me and older.

Killian quiets down, swiping at his eyes. Millie has finally returned with our water, "Well hello," Killian's voice deepens.

"Hello, Sir," Millie says softly, placing the water in front of us. She seems unfazed. Good thing I didn't tell Lexi that this girl had a crush on me. I noticed as she walked to our table all of her attention was on me. Maybe she still likes me.

"What might your name be?" he's persistent, I'll give him that.

"Millie," she bows to him.

"Millie, that's a pretty name," he smiles up at her. She smiles back down to him.

"Are you all ready to order?" she pulls out a note pad. Wow, either her feelings for me are strong, or she's just not in to the 'Killian' type.

xxx

"Killian would it kill you not to hit on young girls?" demands Lexi as we walk home.

"Yes it would," he answers calmly, laying his gaze upon his sister. Lexi rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "you two should date," smiles Killian at me. I nearly choke on the air I am breathing.

"Uhm," my voice shakes.

"Killian," groans Lexi. Killian chuckles.

"Fine, I'll be quiet," he surrenders. We walk in silence for a bit before Killian fires off questions.

"So Abe, what kind of music do you like?" he asks.

"Um, metal and pop," I answer immediately.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"The Lion King 2."

"What sports do you play?"

"Baseball."

"Me too! What do you do in your free time?"

"Baseball," I shrug.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Dog."

"What kind of dog?"

"Akita."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"One."

"What's their name?"

"Shun."

"How old is he?"

"Eleven."

"So he's our little brother's age," he turns to Lexi.

"He's the boy that Avel's been picking on," Lexi says softly.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry," Killian apologizes, "it's all our dad's fault, he eggs the kid on. I promise if our family life wasn't so horrible, he wouldn't be so bad."

"It's fine, Killian," Lexi touches his arm, "we put a stop to it today."

Killian breathes a sigh of relief, "good."

I smirk, turning my gaze in front of me again, good thing too. A pole is a couple inches from my face, I stop immediately, gasping.

"Abe?" Lexi turns around and I'm guessing she sees my stare down with that damn pole, "Abe, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see?" I counter, "the pole jumped me."

"It jumped you?" she gives me a condescending look, "and how would it do that?"

"Well I have bad luck with poles, they all hate me," I shrug, sidestepping from the pole's vengeance.

Lexi has this look in her eyes, devious, up to something. But it leaves as quickly as it had come. She waves me along and I follow reluctantly. It was about an hour into our walk home when Lexi screams.

"Abe! Pole!" she gasps, pointing in front of her. Now, knowing me, before I look, I stop in my tracks, narrowing any margin of pole attacks. I turn my gaze slowly in front of me, so not to hit my nose, but when I find nothing in my path, I look over to Lexi, only finding her laughing so hard she's doubled over.

"What the hell?" I demand. Looks like Lexi can't breathe, she's laughing so hard. Killian seems just as confused.

"Damn!" she chokes out, "your face, Abe!"

My…face? What about it?

"Yeah?" I inquire, shrugging my shoulders.

"T'was hilarious!" she finally loses her footing, falling to the ground in front of us. She rolls, like seriously, the abbreviation 'ROFL' does nothing to explain this.

I laugh nervously, was it really that funny? Killian smiles at his little sister.

"C'mon, Little Lexi, let's get you home," he hoists her to her feet, her laughter finally dying out. She pants for a bit, as if she had just run ten miles.

Lexi smiles up at me, "Abe, did I ever tell you, I love you?" she inquires, swiping tears falling from her eyes.

"Nope," I answer coolly but really my heart hammers hard in my ears.

"Well, I do," she smiles at me wider, then starts off in the same direction, "say, d'you think you could drop me off at Mihashi's? I think I'm going to sleep over tonight," she turns to Killian.

"I don't—"

"I could take her," I offer, since I know Killian was going to say he didn't know where Mihashi's house was.

"You will?" he asks, about to turn right.

"Yeah, I live just down the street from him anyways," I shrug.

"You take care of her," he points a finger at me, his eyes betraying nothing.

"I promise," I cross my heart. Killian gasps.

"You still do that, too?" he barely reigns in his voice below a shout.

"Yeah," I laugh, "I do it with my little brother all the time, even the pinky promise too."

"Me too! Although, not much with Avel though, more with my college buddies," laughs Killian.

"Your college buddies do that? But you guys are like older than teenagers," I say incredulously.

"Yeah," smiles Killian, then he shrugs, "I better be getting home. You take care Abe, and keep my little sis safe!"

"I promise," I cross my heart once more, then leave with Lexi, "c'mon," I start for Mihashi's house.

"Thanks for taking me home," smiles Lexi. Home? She considers Mihashi's house, home? Lucky kid.

"Oh you're welcome," I nod, willing the jealously from my voice. We walk a few yards when there's a sharp pain in my knee, "son of a—" I lean over, grabbing my knee, "damn," I clench my teeth against the pain.

"Abe?" Lexi stops a few feet in front of me. She tilts her head to the side, her short bangs falling in her beautiful eyes, "Abe, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sigh, standing back up, looking at the sky, "the temperature is changing," I say, glaring at the sky. I wasn't ready for the pain, usually I know.

"How do you know?" she inquires, moving closer to my frame.

"My knee," I glace from the sky, down to Lexi, a slow smirk spreading throughout my face.

"What?" she tilts her head to the side, then she grabs her right arm, "ow," her hand sooths her arm, then slowly moves to the shoulder. She crouches down after that, grabbing at her nose, "son of bitch that freaking hurts!"

"You okay?" I help her stand back up.

"Yeah, now I know how you feel. It's been a while since I've felt that kind of pain," she laughs, fully restored after her little pain session.

"You've broken bones? Or just sprained them?" I inquire, placing my hands on my hips.

"Broken," she shrugs, wincing slightly. I guess her shoulder still hurts a little, "three of them actually."

"Let me guess, your right arm, your right collarbone and your nose," I rack off all that I saw her grab.

"Yeah," she nods, "let me guess, you sprained your knee."

"Yeah, how'd you gather that?"

"Well when you asked if I broke bones or sprained them, I thought, there's got to be a reason you asked for the sprain one too. I, personally, never knew you feel pain after a sprain, but I decided to take a shot in the dark and guess for a sprain in your knee, seeing as if you would have broken it, it would have taken you years to get back into baseball. But even then you probably would never catch again, depending on the break anyways," she deduces right there, on the side of the street, "and I saw you grab it."

I'm speechless. Man she's smart. All the more reason to like her. I want her as mine, right here, right now, but I know that if I ask her out now, there is a possibility of her saying 'no' and then our friendship is over as well. Gah! This is so fucking frustrating.

"Abe? You look upset," she leans in, looking up into my face. I swallow my blush and put on a sarcastic face.

"Just a little jealous of your deducing skills," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Lexi sneers at me.

"Good, there's a lot more where that came from!" she smiles at me, starting for Mihashi's again. I chuckle.

xxx

We're about halfway to Mihashi's, when Lexi turns her head my way, "Abe."

"Yes?" I look at her.

"Is the temperature going up or down?"

"I would believe down, it _is_ already the middle of September and we're still in the warm season, so I would guess the temperature will go down, but I could be wrong," I shrug, looking in front of me again. Lexi nods, watching in front of her again. We reach Mihashi's house and instantly, Lexi knocks on the door. Naoe opens it slowly, I'm guessing she isn't expecting company.

"Oh hello, Lex," smiles the woman, "what's up."

"I was wondering if I could sleep over tonight?" she asks innocently, a small smile highlighting her features.

"Oh, hun, I'm sorry, but Ren is sick and I don't want him to get you sick," she says sincerely. I see Lexi's shoulders drop a bit.

"Oh, that's okay, Mom," Lexi smiles up at her. This smile is hiding something, "thanks anyways," she waves over her shoulder, moving down the driveway, quickly.

"Uhm," I glace between Naoe and Lexi, "Thank you, Naoe, tell Mihashi that I hope he feels better. Oh and could you tell him not to throw? I need to see how he warms up tomorrow in practice."

"Yeah, not a problem, Abe, I'll tell him," smiles Naoe.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I call over my shoulder, sprinting to catch up to Lexi who is halfway down the street in the opposite direction of my house.

"I'm so stupid," I hear her mumble.

"Hey," I grab her shoulder, then look behind me, to make sure Naoe is back inside her house. She is, and I confront her about what happened.

"What?" she snaps at me, her eyebrows turned down in annoyance. I back away a little, not used to this side of Lexi. I fold my arms across my chest, waiting for her to calm down. Her breathing slows a bit, but she still looks a bit annoyed.

"What happened back there?" I inquire in a soft, soothing voice. I mean, even if she's mad at me, I could never stay mad at her.

"Nothing," she says stubbornly, although her eyes show more than what she's saying. I raise my eyebrows at her, "it's just I have to go home now. Where Killian and Dad are fighting, no doubt," she sighs, completely defeated.

"Well…why don't you come to…my house."


	10. 10

**I** **know how you feel Lady Amazon! I HATE Haruna. Ughhhhh I just think he's a jerk. And yeah, about the broken bones and stuff, I broke one and whenever it was going to rain/change temperatures/seasons changing it would always hurt. Anyways sorry for the wait, I've been super busy lately, but I hope you all like it :3. Oh And I'm giving Abe's daddy a name since apparently he doesn't have one. -_-**

xxx

"Well…why don't you come to…my house," I ask slowly, fidgeting. Wait, I'm fidgeting? I don't fidget. What the hell? Lexi is eerily quiet, looking at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Will your mommy be okay with it?" she counters in a soft voice.

"Yeah," I smile, "after you left the other day, my mom nearly pissed herself because she thought you were adorable," I laugh. Lexi joins in.

"Well then," she loops her arm in mine. My heart hammers against my ribs, "let's go then."

Lexi tows me toward my house, "you remember where it is?"

"Yeah, I have a photographic memory," she smiles up from my side.

"But you mixed up Mrs. Hiro's house and Mihashi's house," I state the obvious.

"Sometimes the photographic memory is wrong," she shrugs as a shiver runs down her spine.

"You cold?" I turn my head in her direction.

"Just a little, I guess you were right about the temperature drop," she giggles. I smile softly at her, pulling my arm from her grasp. She looks up at me for a second, shocked then understanding fills her eyes as I reach over her, placing my still warm arm over her already cold shoulders. She gives a little gasp. My heart drops, thinking she's uncomfortable; I start to take my arm back.

"Wait wait wait!" she holds my arm in place, "you're warm, your arm is staying right here," she speaks matter-of-factly. I chuckle, as if I were only messing with her earlier. She nuzzles into my side, damn is she cold. I feel the chill seep through my clothes.

"Jesus, you get cold easily," I chuckle.

"Considering if I sit in the air conditioning for five minutes, I lose all of the heat in my fingers," she presses closer.

"Jeez," I shake my head, hurrying my steps for home. I'm starting to get cold too.

xxx

"Mom, I'm home," I call, sliding my shoes off. Lexi follows suit, untangling herself from me. Mom enters the room.

"Taka! Why don't you tell me when you bring company over," Mom scolds, fluffing her hair.

"Nice to see you again, Misae," smiles Lexi, her eyes soft.

"Good to see you too, Alexandria," Mom smiles, hugging her, "oh my, hun, you're cold!"

"Yeah, the temperature dropped on the way here," Lexi giggles, "and I get cold easily. Don't worry though, I'll be fine," Lexi gives her an award winning smile. Mom seems to be melting.

"You are so cute!" Mom exclaims. Lexi blushes.

"Thank you," she looks to the ground. Mom leaves the room, only to return with a blanket.

"Here honey," she wraps the blanket around Lexi's shoulders.

"Mom, can Lexi sleep over tonight?" I inquire, rubbing the blanket on her arms, trying to create friction and heat.

"Yes!" Mom says, clapping her hands together under her chin.

"Thanks Mom," I smile, then call for Shun, "Shun?"

"Yes, brother?" he answers from the living room.

"Come here for a minute!"

Within seconds Shun is in the room, acting shy around Lexi again.

"Shun could you take Lexi to my room? I have to talk to Mom for a minute," I stare down at him.

"Okay brother. Follow me please, Lexi," Shun waves her along. Once out of ear shot Mom fires off the question that I could see was pressing forward.

"Are you two dating?" she asks, completely serious.

"No," I shake my head coolly.

"Then why is she here?"

"Family problems," I shrug. Mom is about to say something, but I cut in before she asks the one question that I can't tell, "I'm not allowed to say, sorry Mom."

Mom sighs, giving up, "then, do you love her?"

"Yes," I breathe, my shoulders dropping.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Mom inquires, growing excited.

"Our friendship. I've already thought this through. There is still a possibility that she could say no, and then our friendship would be ruined as well," I explain calmly to my mother.

"Oh," Mom nods her understanding, "well you do get your smarts from your dad," she pokes me in the cheek. I chuckle.

"Say could you bring up some snacks and blankets a little later?" my inquiry makes her shout out another question.

"You're not going to make her sleep on the floor, are you?" she nearly yells.

"No, I'm sleeping on the floor," I answer in my normal voice. Mom breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good, okay Taka, I'll bring up the blankets and a snack then," Mom smiles at me, turning for the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom," I work my way up the stairs and to my room, only to find Shun and Lexi playing a board game.

"Oh, hey Abe," Lexi smiles wide at me, her eyes full of excitement.

"Hey there, whatcha playing?" I eye the board game, trying to decipher what they're playing. Shun giggles.

"We're playing Candyland," Shun smiles up at me.

"Want to play?" Lexi asks.

"Nah, I have to get a shower anyways. I'll be back soon," I pull out a pair of underwear and a pair of pants and leave down the hall.

xxx

I sigh, the warmth of the shower making it nice to relax. Steam rains down around me, fogging up the mirror. I quickly dry myself off, pulling on the garments I had set out for me. When I return to my room, Shun is gone, the game packed away, and Lexi is snuggled in the blankets that Mom had brought up.

"Hey," I grab the snack plate, sit down in front of her and place the plate in between us.

"Hey," she says slowly, looking at me with wide eyes, "You don't have a shirt on Abe."

"I know, I don't sleep in shirts," I shrug, not thinking much of it.

"Okay," she diverts her gaze, grabbing something off the plate and nibbles on it, "I'm sleeping on the floor," she fires out.

"No you're not," I shake my head defiantly. Lexi looks at me stubbornly.

"Yes I am, this is your house," she says.

"I promised my mom you'd sleep in the bed," I argue. Lexi sighs.

"I guess I can't argue with Mommy Abe can I?" she giggles, unwrapping herself from the blankets, crawling onto my bed, "Ooo comfy bed, Abe," she flops down on my pillows. I smile as she rolls on her side toward me, "and it smells like you."

"I do sleep there," I shrug, pulling off a pillow from the bed.

"Hey! That's mine!" she yells playfully.

I smirk, flopping down on my pillow, saying, "mine now."

Lexi is laughing when Shun walks into my room, "brother?"

"Yes, Shun?" I turn my head his way, the fabric of the pillow making an annoying noise.

"Can you tell me a story?" he asks shyly, "I promise, I tried to go to sleep without it, because of your company, but I couldn't."

"Sure, little brother," I climb to my feet, following him down the hall.

"I wanna hear the one about the monkey again," says Shun.

"But you didn't like the ending to that one," I state.

"Yeah, but I liked it, and I can imagine what happens next," Shun shrugs.

"You're learning, little brother," I muss his hair. Shun giggles, settling into bed. I tell the story as he slowly falls asleep, snuggled with the blankets up under his chin, "goodnight little brother."

"Nice of you to join me," Lexi snickers, lying on her back, her head hanging off of the edge. I smirk.

"You're welcome," I answer, "you're lucky though, Shun didn't want me to go, maybe I'll go back," I start to turn for the door.

"No! wait," she scrambles out of my bed, standing in her school clothing. I look over my shoulder. Lexi is shivering, her eyes wide.

"Lexi, are you cold?" I inquire turning back to her.

"Uhm, just a little," Lexi shrugs, "S'no big deal."

I travel over to her, taking her hands in mine, they are freezing cold.

"You're hands are warm," Lexi says softly, looking at our hands.

"They always are," I chuckle, moving around her, pulling her toward my bed, our hands still entwined, "now you on the other hand, must climb into this bed, curl up into the blankets and get warm."

"Humph," Lexi takes her hands from mine, climbing into my bed, before snuggling into the covers, she asks, "do you have a tank top or something?"

"I'm a guy," I say, "I don't wear tank tops."

"You know what I mean! Like one someone might wear to the gym or something," Lexi explains. I think for a minute. Do I have one? I meander over to my closet, opening it and taking a look.

"Ah, like this?" I hold out the tank top for her.

"Yes! Can I wear it, please?" she asks.

"Why?"

"Well for one, my clothing needs to be washed, and I can't sleep in t-shirts," she explains, grabbing the black t-shirt she wore today.

"What kind of pants are you going to wear?" I inquire, still kind of confused. But then again, I can't sleep in shirts either.

"Do you think I could borrow a pair of your shorts too?" she asks softly. I pull out a pair that I don't think will fall off of her.

"Here," I smile, handing her the garments.

"Thank you!" she takes the garments, climbing out of bed, "where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the left," I explain, pulling her to my doorway, pointing down the hallway.

"You think I could take a shower too?" she asks innocently.

"Yeah, the towels are in the closet in the bathroom," I smile, disappearing back into my room. Finding I have nothing to do, I text Mihashi: _Hey, how are you feeling?_

In a couple minutes he replies: _Eh, okay, I guess. My stomach is acting up. How'd you know?_

I reply instantly: _Lexi and I stopped earlier, but your mom said you were sick and didn't want to risk it._

Within the minute he answers: _Ah, yeah. Good thing, too. If I got you two sick I don't know what I'd do._

I laugh. Same old Mihashi. I answer: _Don't worry about us. Do you think you'll be in school tomorrow?_

He replies a minute later: Yeah, I should me. If I'm not, I'll text you.

I smile. He must like me, you know, as a person: _Alright, man. See you tomorrow._

He answers: _See you._

I plug in my phone, then pop in my earbuds. I lay on my back staring up at my ceiling while All Time Low blasts in my ears. A couple songs later there's a Lexi leaning over me, a giant smile on her lips. Her wet hair drips cold droplets on my face. I pull my earbuds from my ears.

"What's up?" I lay there and stare at her. She stands back up, holding her t-shirt and jeans. She's in my too big grey tank top and too big shorts that hang low on her hips.

"Where's your laundry room?" she asks.

"Oh, come with me," I stand and lead her to our laundry room.

"Ooo! It's so cute!" Lexi exclaims, looking about the room. The floor is wooden and the walls are a soft blue.

"Tell that to my mom. She designed it," I smirk.

"Designed what?" my mother walks in.

"The room," I say.

"Oh, so are you finally being appreciative of my room?" Mom asks.

"Nope, Lexi likes it," I point to Lexi behind me. Mom's face lights up.

"You really think so?" she asks softly, gently taking Lexi's clothing from her hand.

"I do, Mommy Abe," Lexi smiles wide, a Tajima smile. Mom giggles, throwing mine and Lexi's clothing in the washer.

"Thank you," Mom smiles at her, her eyes sparkling.

"You're welcome!" Lexi laughs, switching her weight from one foot to the other.

"Misae, I'm home!" my father's voice booms throughout the house. I walk briskly to greet my dad.

"Dad, shh, Shun's sleeping," I whisper. Dad makes an effort to lower his voice.

"Abe, who's this?" Lexi stands next to me, looking up at my father.

"Hello, my name is Reizo Abe," he extends his hand to her.

"Hi, my name is Alexandria Mendrick," Lexi smiles at him, shaking his hand, "but please, call me Lexi."

"Nice to meet you Lexi," he smiles down at her, releasing her hand, "I do have a question, though," he folds his arms over his chest.

"Yes?" she looks up at him innocently.

"Why are you wearing my son's clothing?" my dad asks, his gaze almost peering through Lexi."Well I was going to sleep over at Mihashi's house-you know Mihashi right? Abe's pitcher?" she questions.

"Yes," he nods consent.

"Well he got sick, and his mom didn't want to get me sick. So I was thinking, now I gotta go home and I already told my brother I wasn't coming home. So Abe asked if I wanted to sleep over here," she shrugs, moving into the rest of her long tale about how she got my clothing on.

"I said yes, but didn't know if Mommy Abe would say yes, so we came here and asked. She said yes, so Abe, Shun and I camped out in his room, but then I had to get a shower and wash my clothes. But I'm not at home, so I don't have any clothing. I asked Abe if I could borrow his shirt and shorts," she points to the garments, "to sleep in.

"I would've asked for a t-shirt, but I can't sleep in those. So he gave me these to wear for tonight," she finishes, her eyes wide. My dad laughs.

"That's quite the tale," he appraises, leaving for the kitchen, "Misae, is dinner done?"

"Yes honey, it's in the microwave," Mom calls from the laundry room. Dad doesnt answer, but I hear his steps pound through the house.

"Mom, are you okay with doing our laundry? If you want I-"

"I'm fine, Taka, go to bed," her voice is subdued due to her being behind a corner.

"Alright, Mom," I answer, waving Lexi to follow me.

"You're dad seems nice," Lexi smiles at me as she climbs into my bed. I settle on the floor.

"When he isn't picking on me," I scratch the back of my head.

"Picking on you?" she leans over the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, he says things just to piss me off," I laugh, "but sometimes we get along. Like when I'm explaining what my strategy for our next game is."

"Ah," Lexi seems deep in thought, "he has a big voice though."

"Yeah, everyone says that," I say, "Oki told me I have a big voice too."

"You do," Lexi stares at me coolly. I stop breathing, "but yours isn't all that scary."

I exhale softly, relieved, "thanks," I smirk.

"You're welcome," she smiles at me. My phone vibrates.

"Hm? Who could that be?" I muse, mostly to myself, staring at my phone.

"Well, look," Lexi seems eager. Slowly I reach for the phone, flipping it open. The text message is from Millie. I sigh, "who is it?"

"Millie," I open the text reading it: _Heyyy :)_

"Are you going to answer it?" Lexi asks.

"I might as well," I look up to her, then smirk, "unless you want to."

Lexi catches on, "if you want me to scare her off, then, what are friends for?" she shrugs, sitting cross legged on top of my comforter.

"By all means," I hand it off to her, moving next to her to watch. Her fingers move quickly over the keyboard: _Hey. Who're you?_

Instantly Millie replies: _Its Millie Abekun_

I twitch at Millie's horrible grammar. Lexi smirks at me saying, "Abe-kun?"

"A lot of people called me that in middle school," I cover. Really only Millie called me that, but I'm not going to tell Lexi that. She let it drop turning back to my phone: _Don't call me that._

It takes Millie longer than normal to reply: _Dont u like it Abekun_

"Oh, she's that type of texter," Lexi says, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Whenever I see it, I die a little more inside," I flinch.

"Oh, poor baby!" she pats me on the shoulder, turning her attention back to my phone: _Who is this, and why_ _are you calling my boyfriend Abe-kun?_

"Boyfriend?" I watch her face.

"There was really nothing else I could think of," she defends. I nod, not telling her how much it pleases me: _Ur his gurlfrend_

"Oh my god, I think I hate her now," Lexi says harshly.

"Told you," I say in a singsong voice: _Yes. Leave him alone. He doesn't like you._

She got that right. I really didn't like Millie: _Who r u_

Lexi doesn't answer at first, looking to me, "should I pose as me since she knows me?"

"But I don't want her to hurt your feelings," I say.

"It doesn't matter," she shrugs, "anything for a friend."

I smile at her, saying, "do whatever you want."

"Okay," she smiles at me, tapping away on the phone: _I'm Lexi._

She replies: _Ur tha chick th 8 wit Abe n th boi_

Lexi rolls her eyes, mumbling, "symbols and no punctuation? I think I may esplode," she says the word 'explode' the funny way. I laugh: _Yes. Seriously though, leave him alone. He's mine._

My heart races at the text she sent: _He wuz mine b4 u_

Lexi blinks at me, "is she telling the truth?"

"Not at all," I shake my head: _He says not._

Millie replies with a demand: _I want 2 tlk 2 him_

Lexi snickers: _No._

The phone starts to ring, with Millie in the caller I.D. Lexi answers, "hello?" pause, "oh he's next to me," pause, "nope," there's a buzz on the other end with Lexi answering coolly, "thank you," after that I pry the phone from her hand.

"Hello?"

"Abe-kun!" Millie squeaks.

"Don't call me that," I say in a low voice.

"Abe-kun, your girlfriend is ugly. Come back to me," Millie speaks seductively.

"She's not ugly," I counter.

"I clearly am prettier," she speaks again.

"No, you're not. You're petty and a bitch," I shrug as if she could see me, "we're not friends," and with that I hang up.

"Ooo, you go Abe!" Lexi claps, laughing, "so, are you up to telling me?"

I know exactly what she means. I take a deep breath, and begin, "who do you want to go first?"

"Hm, Millie," she nods.

"Well, she was a new kid in seventh grade. Not a lot of people talked to her, so I felt bad. I talked to her one day, and she immediately thought I was in love with her. She clung to me like I was a magnet," I chuckle, "then she drove away every girl friend I've had- and that's just friends that were girls," I say.

"Ah," Lexi smiles at me. I smirk back, ending that story, "and Haruna," she says his name as softly as she can. Taking a deep, calming breath, I tell her about my old pitcher.

"I used to play in the senior club, in middle school. I was assigned Haruna to show me the ropes. Well the coach also had me catch him. Haruna has good speed, but hardly any accuracy with his breaking pitches. Week after week I'd be peppered with bruises from the change ups, sliders, curves and screws that didn't go the right way.

"But all he cared about was his eighty pitches per game. He was looking at baseball more as a career then as a team effort. He was a prick," I shrug.

"And that's why you hate him?" Lexi's eyes dart back and forth.

"Sort of. I hate him because he doesn't care about the game. He views every team he's on as practice," I explain, "plus he's got a huge head," I roll my eyes. Lexi giggles.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with him anymore," she smiles at me, but her eyes are hard.

"You already hate him, don't you?" I inquire, leaning forward, peering deeper into her eyes. She doesn't break my stare.

"Yes," she says, "if I ever meet him, I may blow up on him."

I laugh, "and I'll be there to watch."

"Good, I have a feeling you may like the show," she gives me a face. I chuckle.

"We better get to bed," I slide off the side of the bed. I settle into the blankets, plopping my head on the pillow.

"Say, Abe," Lexi peeks over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" my eyes graze over to her.

"We should go out sometime," she smiles at me. My heart skips a beat, and I am filled with warmth.

"Um, sure," I smile, Lexi smiles back, but is quickly taken over by a yawn.

"Tell me a story," she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"What would you like to here?" I ask, folding my arms underneath my head.

"The Emotionless Catcher," Lexi settles underneath the covers. I start the story as I watch Lexi drift off. I smile at her sleeping form, then settle into my covers and drift off as well.

xxx

"Abe," someone whispers over me, "Abe," someone pokes my cheek.

"Hm?" I try to sound attentive, but I'm still kind of asleep.

"Abe, I had a nightmare," the voice whispers again.

"I'm sorry," I say, opening my arms, "come here then."

Someone cuddles in next to me, I wrap my arms around them, and mumble, "want to talk about it?"

"No, but thank you for comforting me," the person gains a voice instead of a whisper. It's feminine and right then is when it hits me. I'm cuddling with Lexi, who just had a nightmare. My heart speeds up. At first I thought it was Shun, but he doesn't call me Abe.

My arm is straight with Lexi's head laid on it. We're both on our sides, my free arm draped over her side. Lexi's breathing slows down instantly, but I have a hard time sleeping with her close proximity.

I try to relax, to forget that Lexi's next to me, and it works. Easily I'm asleep next to her, snuggling unintentionally into her hair. I feel her weight shift a little, becoming closer. I sigh in contentment wading further in the dark river towards a bright light dream forming.

xxx

I'm hot. For reasons unfathomable, I'm hot. Usually it's kept cool in my house. Grating my eyes open, I feel a pressure next to me, and ultimately think it's a dog. I sigh, realizing I have to get up sooner or later.

Pulling my arm free of a head, I untangle myself from the covers. I still haven't looked at my companion. Before I'm out the door, I turn around to look at the dog. But it isn't a dog... It's Lexi. Just then is when reality hits me.

Lexi stayed over last night. Waking me up in the middle of the night, talking about a nightmare. Me being half asleep and thinking it was Shun immediately suggested he sleep next to me. But it wasn't Shun, it was Lexi the entire time. My heart races, and I can't breathe. I run to the bathroom, leaning over the sink.

Questions swim through my mind. Why didn't I remember this? Is Lexi falling for me, like I am for her? Was I just doing it because I'm her friend? Was there some underlying motive? What was I doing with her?

I put all of those questions out of my mind, brushing my teeth and looking at my reflection in the mirror. I seem rested, but feel exhausted. There's a knocking on the open bathroom door.

"Abe?" Lexi inquires, her voice laced heavily with sleep. Her little hand rubs her eye.

"Yes, sleepy head?" I turn to her, smiling.

"I have to piddle, could you hurry up?" she yawns afterwards, leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Just a minute," I run the brush quickly through my hair, brushing passed Lexi. I stop just behind her, "Lexi," I touch her on her shoulders. She starts.

"Sorry," she says sleepily.

"Do you want me to make you coffee?" I inquire, still standing behind her.

"No I'll be okay after I pee," she nods, meandering to the toilet at the far end of the bathroom. I close the door for her, leaving for the laundry room.

By the time I have my clothing for today on, Lexi moseys into the laundry room.

"Good morning," I smirk at her.

"G'morning," she stands lucid in front of me.

"I thought after you pee, you'd be fine," I come closer to her.

"I am fine," she tries to smile.

"Stay here," I leave her in the laundry room. Finding my mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, do you have clothing that might fit Lexi?" I inquire, leaning on the doorframe of the room. Mom turns around from the stove.

"I might have a dress that she could fit. You know the one with the white roses on it?" I know exactly which one she's talking about.

"Alright, is it in your closet?" I start to turn from the room. I barely hear her say "yes," before I'm taking the steps three at a time.

"Here, you can wear this," I offer Lexi the dress. It looks just her size. Lexi gasps, finally waking up.

"Oh, Abe, I can't," Lexi blinks up at me, "it's Mommy Abe's."

"It's okay, Mom insists. It doesn't fit her anymore," I shrug. Gingerly, Lexi takes the dress from my hands.

"It's beautiful," she breathes, walking away in a daze. She turns around with a start, "where's your bathroom?"

"The only door in the foyer," I point to the left, indicating that the foyer is to her left. She nods, walking lightly on the tiled floor. Minutes later she emerges with the beautiful white rose dress. Her hair has a slight wave from her sleeping on it wet. Her eyes are wide and attentive.

Before she says a word, she follows the smell of food to the kitchen. I hear muffled voices, emerging into the kitchen.

"Mommy Abe, thank you _so_ much for letting me borrow this beautiful dress," Lexi stands just before Mom. She scrutinizes Lexi's form.

"You're welcome honey," Mom smiles at her, "turn around for me."

As Lexi turns, she catches my eye and smiles. I smile back at her.

"Taka," Mom calls me to her.

Standing at Lexi's back and next to Mom I ask, "yes?"

Mom unties the bow around Lexi's waist. She does the first knot entwining the the strings, "put your finger here," she points her pinky toward the twined strings at Lexi's lower back. Without hesitating, I place my finger atop the strings, "hold it tight," she orders as she ties the bow over my finger, "there all done!"

Mom had tied the red bow tighter around Lexi's waist, making the bottom of the dress flail out a little bit more. Lexi smoothes it out, facing us again. You can clearly see the bow, sticking out around her small frame. It's beautiful.

"Adorable!" Mom gushes, puffing Lexi's hair a little, "just adorable!"

"Brother, you're going to be late," Shun shows up, handing me my phone, then handing Lexi hers.

"Thank you Shun!" Lexi smiles at him, "Mommy Abe I'll be sure to have this dress back to you by tomorrow," she promises.

"Oh keep it," Mom waves her hand, "it doesn't fit me anyways."

"Are you sure?" she inquires, her voice rising a couple octaves.

"Yes," Mom claps her hands under her chin.

Shun pushes us to the door mumbling, "you're going to be _late_!"

Lexi slides on the flats she wore yesterday with her jeans, I slide on my converse, lacing them up.

We're walking to school when Lexi reaches into my pocket and takes my phone, "W-hey!"

"Oh relax," Lexi flips up my phone, adding a her phone number to my phone.

"Uh, thanks?" I don't know how to start off after that.

"Oh you're welcome, now text me so I have your number," she pushes my phone back into my hands. I text her: _Hey_!

Instantly Lexi checks her phone. She smiles up at me, "Hey."

xxx

School was long and full of jealousy. Everyone was complementing Lexi on her dress, but it always circled back to me, because she gave my mom all of the credit. Kobe punches me in the arm saying, "I want to meet your mom."

I sigh and say, "you can meet her when I have my party."

"When's your birthday?" asks Kobe excitedly. He leans into my face, bending to my level.

"December," I smirk.

"That's months from now!" whines Kobe. I shrug.

"Yeah well," I say lightly, plopping into my seat.

xxx

"Abe!"


	11. 11

**Last chapter. Let me know what you think. :3. Thank you all of my readers for being faithful and leaving me love3 I'll be sure to start another Big Windup one ASAP.3 Leave your preferences for another story if you'd like. :3**

"Abe!" thinking it is Lexi, I instantly turn around. But it isn't Lexi, it is Kiwa.

"Hey, Kiwa," I greet. Lexi is behind her, smiling and talking with Amaya.

"Hey, can you hook me up with that Tajima on your team?" she asks excitedly.

"Oh, sure, I look behind me, just catching Tajima leaving his class room, "Tajima, c'mere."

"Yeah?" he stands next to me. Before I could say anything, the rest of the baseball club shows up. Kiwa looks especially freaked out.

"Uhm, hey guys, why don't you all go talk to Kobe, he's in the class room," Tajima starts to merge with the crowd. I grab him by the collar saying, "not you."

"Hey man," he glares at me, "what the hell?"

"Kiwa wants to date you," I leave it up to her about what to say. Her face is bright red.

"Oh?" he smiles wide at Kiwa, "my name is Yuuichirou Tajima," he offers his hand.

"Uh, Kiwa Yamazaki," she shakes his hand gently. Tajima laughs.

"Well, love birds, we need to get to practice," I pull Tajima by the ear.

"Ow, jerk!" Tajima exclaims, pulling free of my hand. He rubs his ear, turning back to Kiwa, "I will see you later," he smirks, running down the hall.

I roll my eyes, poking my head in the classroom, "guys," I wave them along. They file out after talking to Kobe and Naoya.

"Takaya," Kobe socks me in the arm.

"Yeah?" I turn to the super tall Kobe.

"Let us help in practice today," he smiles down at me.

"Uh, sure," I shrug, having them follow me to the field.

xxx

Three months have passed, and Lexi and I? Yeah, we haven't progressed at all. I have been friend zoned. Ugh! This is so damn frustrating.

"Takaya," a finger pokes me in the cheek, "Takaya!"

"Huh-what?" I jump, rubbing my eyes.

"Takaya, you were sleeping," Kobe snickers beside me. I sigh, "so when's your party?"

"Friday," I answer in mid yawn.

"Great, Imma be there," he smiled wide at me.

"Good," I nod, scratching my head.

xxx

It's Friday. My birthday, "Abe, I'm coming to your party," Lexi smiles up at me, "and I'm going to wear your mommy's dress."

"Good, I like that one," I smirk.

"It's the only dress you've ever seen me wear!" she giggles, pulling the hem of her shirt down.

"Precisely," I nod. Lexi giggles, turning to Kobe.

"You're coming to?"

"I am," he chuckles.

"Great!" she claps her hands, "and the baseball club is coming?"

"They are," I nod consent.

"Oh my! What do you want for your birthday?" her eyes are wide and innocent. _You_. But I can't say that to her.

"Whatever you think I'll like," I shrug watching as she runs for her home. I smile at her retreating frame.

"You like her!" Kobe nudges me with his shoulder.

"Uh-no!" I punch him in the shoulder.

"Uh-yes!" he challenges, sneering playfully at me. I sigh.

"Don't tell her, please," I nearly beg. Kobe laughs loudly.

"I won't. You think she'll be your birthday prezzie?" Kobe eyes me. I face palm.

"I'm not going to answer that," I start to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kobe runs to my side.

"To get everyone," I answer indifferently.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I was just kidding around," he says, his voice desperate.

"I know you were," I smirk at him.

"Gah! You did it again!" Kobe yells.

"Did what"' I ask in mock innocence. Kobe narrows his eyes at me. I smile up at him. He rolls his eyes, walking silently next to me.

"Everyone who's coming to my party, please follow me," I wave everybody along behind me.

"Thanks for inviting me...Abe," Taeko says super softly. I shift my gaze to her and smile.

"You're welcome, Taeko," I answer. A small smile pulls her lips up, but then it's gone and the shy Taeko is back.

Tajima runs up past everyone chanting, "to Abe's house! To Abe's house!"

"Tajima, you don't even know where I live," I roll my eyes. He stops and waits for the rest of us.

"Kobe! Race ya!" Tajima takes a track stance.

"You're on!" Kobe sets up beside him.

"Abe tell us when to go!" Tajima is just short of bouncing in his place.

"On your marks, get set, go," I sigh. Instantly the boys are off, tearing down the sidewalk, "where are you going?"

They don't answer me, I didn't expect them to. I turn to my company and shrug.

"I see them! They're coming back," points Naoya from my left. Kobe is leading, but we all know Tajima, he's holding out. Ah. There he is, surpassing Kobe then gaining enough leverage to win.

"Alright, goofball, let's get to my house already," I lead.

xxx

"Whoa, Abe, this is your house?" Tajima stares up my house.

"Yeah, so?" I shrug.

"Man, Abe! You're loaded!" Kobe exclaims before Tajima could.

"Come on everyone," I wave them in, "Mom?"

"Outside!" she yells from the back of the house.

"Outside," I chuckle winding my path through my house to the back doors.

"Happy birthday, Taka," Mom smiles wide at me.

"Thanks Mom," I smile back as Shun yells.

"Brother! Happy birthday!" he giggles.

"Thanks, little brother," I muss with his hair.

"Hey!" he fixes his hair, leaving for the snack table.

"Mrs. Abe, where would you like us to put the presents?" Kobe steps up next to me, holding a bag I hadn't noticed on the way here.

"Oh! Over there by the snack table," she points to the blank, lone table next to the snacks.

"C'mon everyone," Kobe waves along my company to the table. Within the minute the table is filled with presents. But...how'd they know what to get me? I don't even know what to get me.

"I hope I'm not late," a female voice comes from behind us all. I'm the first to turn. Lexi is right there, in that white rose dress. Her hair has been curled, her makeup redone. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"You're not," Mom pushes passed us, "Lexi, you look absolutely beautiful," she gushes. Mom took the words right out of my mouth. Lexi blushes.

"Thank you, Mommy Abe," Lexi giggles, looking to the ground and playing with her fingers.

"You're welcome, dear," she turns to evaluate the rest of my company. She starts to fawn over Hana.

"Oh, Abe," Lexi holds up a small box, "this is for you."

"You didn't have to," I shake my head.

"I insist," she pushes the box further toward me. Gently I pluck it from her fingers, opening the box.

"It's a Gloomy Bear keychain," she smiles, "I got you the grey one to match your eyes."

"My eyes?" I mean, don't get me wrong I know my eyes are grey but why?

"Yeah! Your eyes are pretty so I got you this pretty grey bear for your baseball bag. And I have a matching blue one on my softball bag," her smile is wide and innocent. I pull the bear out by it's chain. I have to say, it _is_ cute.

"Thank you," I smile back, "I'll go put it on my bag right now," I leave for the inside of the house. Lexi follows.

"I want to see how it looks," she walks beside me. I kneel beside my bag, maneuvering the chain around the strap of my bag, "oh my!" Lexi exclaims, "it's adorable!"

I smile up at her, "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome!" she giggles, grabbing my arm, "we have to get you back to your party."

"Uhm, Lexi," I stop the both of us in the hallway. She turns around, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes?" my heart is hammering against my ribs.

"Uhm," I take a steadying breath, "I-I think I'm in love with you."

Lexi is quiet. Her eyes are wide her hands shaking slightly, she whispers, "Abe."

My heart drops, she doesn't feel the same way, "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have said anything,"

"No, Abe wait," she grabs my hand, stopping my retreat. Slowly I turn to to her, pushing the tears back, "I love you too," she stands, fidgeting, in front of me. I can't breathe, "I'm sorry I didn't answer at first, you caught me off guard," her voice is small, whispery.

I smile down at her, moving closer. I take her hands in mind, "I love you," I say again, once just wasn't enough for me. I had to say it again. I lean my face down to hers.

"I love you too," she smiles up at me. A genuine smile. The smile I loved so much. Tenderly I kiss her, then I hug her, "Abe, you're crushing my dress," she giggles, tentatively pushing me away. I chuckle, helping her with her dress, "Abe, we have to get you back to your party."

"Oh, that's right, today's my birthday," I lift a finger.

"Yeah, today's your birthday! You silly goose!" she giggles, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's your fault you know," I pull her along by the hand, smirking down at her.

"How is that my fault?" she protests.

"You have those eyes that I get lost in," I lean down so our faces are mere inches apart. She blushes a deep red. I laugh.

"Abe, what have you and Lexi been doing?" Tajima yells, smiling evilly at me.

"Something you only dream of," I grin at him. He glares at me, but I know he's just frustrated. I smile down at Lexi and realize, there's no doubt in my mind that Lexi and I will be together for a long time.

**~The End~**


End file.
